Circle You
by Shino45
Summary: BL Samaura Eijun moved back to Japan after many years and while walking through the forest he finds abandon building. He stays there the night but when looking for a apartments weird things keeps happening and he ends up going back to the abandon building. While staying at the abandon he feels like he isn t alone in the abandon building. Misawa
1. Whos there

Title : Circle You

Main Pairin : Misawa

* * *

**Chapter 1 Who`s there**

* * *

A young man had just gotten out of the plane, he didn`t even think about what he was going to do now that he was in Japan. He looked took a star shape charm from his pocket. It was a gift his childhood friend had given him before he left.

The sixteen year old boy hung his bag on his side and started to walk toward the gate.

_"Hey!" The young man turned and saw his friend, he was sure wasn't going to see since she didn't show up at the far well party that his friends had made for me._

_"Wakana?" The young man said once he spotted the girl with short light brown hair and light crimson eyes. The young man could hear the girl was breathing hard and he could tell that she had been running._

_"I didn't think I would see you?" The young man said smiling at the girl._

_"Eijun, I…." She didn't think herself that she would come running so she didn't know what she wanted say to her child hood friend._

_"I'm glad." Eijun smiled. I didn't think I would see you before I left. A small pink blush appeared on Wakana's face. Wakana then took something out of her pocket and handed it to the young man._

_"Is this for me?" Eijun asked staring at the charm, his friend had just given him. The girl nodded his head still with a small blush on her face. "I'm happy." Eijun said._

_"Everybody and also I will never forget you." She said. Eijun knew that and also he would never forgot them, they were important friends to him but he had to go back to Japan. "Thanks a lot."_

_Eijun gave Wakana a hug shocking her, but she was happy and returned the hug. After finally letting go the brunette took one look at Wakana and turned around and started walking toward his gate._

_"Sayonara." Wakana whispered. She then turned away and started walk out the building._

Eijun was now is Japan but it was night already, he could book a hotel but he decided not to and headed toward a familiar forest. The walk was far but that didn't bother the young man.

"It's been a while." He thought as he looked around the forest, it was the same old forest. Many years ago he had come here with his parents, but after the visit their parents suddenly got ill and ended up dying. Even so it's sad for the brunette, it's also a wonderful memory he had with them.

As he was walking, he saw a huge building he had never seen before.

"Was this here before?" The brunette wondered. The last time he was sure there was no such building, from the outside it looked like some hospital. Curious as Eijun was he walked toward the building. The front door was unlocked so he decided go inside. The place inside looked new and it didn't look like a hospital at all. It was like where those rich people would live.

"Since it late anyway I should stay here." Eijun started looking for a room since he was getting tired from the plane trip. He opened the door to the room on the right side of the stairs. The room was huge then Eijun eyed the bed which was huge. "I wonder what kind of person lived here." He wondered as he took his bag off and placed it on the floor. "I hope they won' mind."

"What am I saying?" Eijun said. This place is abandoned. Eijun went on top of the huge bed and slowly his eyes started to close. Unknown to the brunette a certain young man was watching the boy as he slept.

"It's been a while since we had a visitor." He whispered.

That night Eijun had a horrible nightmare. It was the same nightmare as before. He had it ever since his parents had died. His mother and father would always tell the young brunette to never go back to the forest but when he asked why, they wouldn't answer.

"Mother, Father!" The brunette yelled. Eijun's eyes popped opened with sweat. He looked around and remembered he was now in Japan and was staying in the abandon building. Eijun looked at his watch and saw it was only six in the morning. He could go back to sleep but he didn't want to have another nightmare again. So Eijun got out of the bed and looked around the building for the bathroom.

Eijun had explored the whole building and finally found the bathroom. He started to wash his face then when he looked at the mirror, he saw a young man maybe a bit older than him. But he quickly splashed water on his face and looked again.

"It must be because I had that nightmare." He told himself. But the image was the young man was still in his mind, a familiar feeling was in that man but Eijun knew he was seeing things because of the nightmare he had.

Eijun was started to get hungry so he went to the kitchen but then he stopped.

"Do they even have food?" Eijun walked into the kitchen away, to his surprise there was actually food in there, all kind of food and it all looked fresh. "That's weird." Eijun was hungry so he started making steamed white rice with takuan and a bowl of miso soup. Unknown to Eijun somebody was watching him. Eijun sat down and started eating his breakfast but he felt like somebody was in the room with him.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate and he looked and saw the display name.

"Jii-chan." He spoke. His grandfather was the only family he had left since his parents passed away. He forgot to call him when he arrived at japan. "Sorry for not calling since I was tired and went straight to bed." Eijun said.

"I'm glad your fine but next time call me, okay." His grandfather replied.

"I understand." Eijun smiled. He loved his family a lot and loved talking to his grandfather. When Eijun told his grandfather about going to Japan, at first he was against it but later on he agreed. Eijun didn't know what changed his mind but he was happy.

"Jii-chan, was there a hospital looking building near the forest before?" Eijun asked since he was still confused since he was sure there wasn't one.

"What are you talking about?" The grandfather was even more confused. There's nothing but a small lake there, are you still asleep. Eijun knew his grandfather wouldn't joke about such things but he was in the building where the lake used to be.

"Is something the matter?" His grandfather asked since Eijun was silence all of a sudden.

"It's nothing." Eijun replied.

After the call Eijun finished his breakfast. He knew he couldn't stay here since it was abandon building so he had to look for a place.

"I need find a good apartment to stay in." Eijun went back to the room and grabbed his bag and started leaving the place. A shadow watched as the young man left the abandon building.

Eijun went to ever relator place, but for some weird strange events, all the apartments they were showing him got into flames or were leaking or it was way noisy for me to live in.

"What's going one?" He thought. It was already evening, he must have spent all morning looking for a place to stay but nothing seemed to be working for him. Eijun was at a small café, thinking what he should do.

"Are you okay?" Eijun turned and looked who was speaking to him, a young woman probably the same age as him. She had crimson brunette hair. She was pouring some glass of water for him but suddenly the water Jung she was holding suddenly slipped, making the girl apologized many times.

"I'm sorry instead of helping I made things worse."

"It's fine." Eijun said. I also make a lot of trouble myself." Eijun laughed it off. Eijun ended up helping the girl clean up even thou he doesn't work there at the café.

Later that night Eijun had no choice but to go back to the abandon building. He laid down on the bed he was once before.

"I guess I should stay here until I find a place to stay." He said.

**Creak! Creak!**

Eijun's head turned to the door and saw it was open slightly.

"Didn't I close that door?" Eijun remembered closing the door before he entered. He was sure he did. He walked toward the door.

**Thump! Thump! Thump!**

Eijun opened the door wider and went outside, he was sure he heard footsteps but there was nobody beside him in this abandon building.

"Maybe somebody from outside came in." He thought. He started calling out to whoever it was but no replied came. He explored the entire building but there was nobody but him. "Maybe I'm just hearing things like I was seeing things."

Eijun looked down the hall and he saw what looked like a shadow. He hurried down the hall to see who it was but there was nobody there. Suddenly he felt like something was behind him, he felt a sudden fear. Eijun closely turned around and saw…


	2. Its coming back to me

**Title : Circle You**

**Main Pairing : Misawa**

* * *

**Thanks for **  
**Derpy Levi and Calico Neko for reviewing and yes its horror with romance.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Coming Back to me****  
**

* * *

**Previous**

Eijun opened the door wider and went outside, he was sure he heard footsteps but there was nobody beside him in this abandon building.

"Maybe somebody from outside came in." He thought. He started calling out to whoever it was but no replied came. He explored the entire building but there was nobody but him. "Maybe I'm just hearing things like I was seeing things."

Eijun looked down the hall and he saw what looked like a shadow. He hurried down the hall to see who it was but there was nobody there. Suddenly he felt like something was behind him, he felt a sudden fear. Eijun closely turned around and saw…

* * *

Eijun slowly turned around; fearing for the worse but when he looked there was nobody there. Had he been imaging things?

Meow!

Eijun then looked down and saw a blue cat staring up at him. He picked the ting creature in his arms and patted it.

"Where did you come from?" Eijun looked around; he didn't see anywhere a cat could come from, from the outside. He went and checked the doors, all of them were locked.

"Were you already living here?" Eijun thought. Suddenly the lights started flicking, the place was old and abandon so he could understand but it didn't happen when he first arrived.

Meow! Meow! The cat suddenly jumped from Eijun's arm and started running toward a door that Eijun hadn't check yet.

"Where are you going?" Eijun called out but the cat hurried toward the door. Eijun didn't understand what the cat was thinking but followed it anyway. He opened the door and the cat ran inside, Eijun followed the cat. Eijun walked down the stairs, it was dark so he couldn't see, so Eijun looked around for the light switch. He pressed something and the lights were on. There was a huge table in the middle with papers everywhere. The brunette then noticed a key, he picked it up and stared at it.

"What is this for?" He looked around the room to see if there was anything that goes with a key.

Meow! Meow! Eijun turned around and saw the cat scratching the table's drawer. Eijun then noticed there was a key hole in it.

"Should I open it?" He thought. These things aren't even mine to look at.

But Eijun was curious so he took the key and put it in the key hole and the drawer opened. Inside was more paper but then something caught his eyes. There was a picture of him and a group of boys when they were small. Eijun was in the middle. At that moment, Eijun remember everything when he was little, he came here when he was little with his parents. His memories came back to him.

* * *

_"Where are we going?" Eijun asked holding on both his parent's hands._

_"Something interesting." His father replied with a smile. They stopped in front of a building that looked like a hospital._

_"I'm not sick am i." Eijun said. Both his parents started laughing._

_"Of course not, dear." His mother said. They walked inside the building, it was like a hospital inside but Eijun felt scared being inside._

_"Stay here okay, Eijun." His mother spoke and both his parents let go of his hand and walked inside the room. Eijun felt afraid being alone but he didn't want to trouble his parents. The boy was getting bored of waiting so he walked around the hall then he heard noise coming from one room. He peaked inside and saw couple of kids sitting down on the floor in a circle. One thing Eijun notice was all the kids had red crimson eyes. Eijun then opened the door that he was peaking in from._

_"Are you guys playing something?" Eijun said shocking the kids. The expression the kids gave was something he had never seen before. "What's wrong?" He asked. Eijun walked toward them to see what they were doing._

_"We haven't seen anybody here before." One boy with lighter brunette hair and brown honey color eyes but Eijun still could see the red in his eyes like the rest of the kids._

_"Why does your eye have a hint of crimson red?" Eijun asked. The room was silent but the boy who was talking earlier spoke. "I was born like this, as the rest." This was the first time that Eijun had seen such eyes, they looked beautiful to him._

_"These eyes are eyes of monsters, I hate that my eyes are red!" The boy cried out. I hate it!" The rest of the kids followed suit, they were afraid and Eijun could feel it. Eijun took the boy's hand and gave him and the rest of the kids a smile._

_"That's not true at all." Eijun then took out a book from his bag, it was of his comic book of his favourite super hero." Just look here, the red you hate so much, a hero wears it proud." Suddenly all the kids looked at the book the brunette had and they started smiling when Eijun started reading the book._

_"Eijun!" Eijun quickly got up when he heard his name being called._

_"I have to go." Eijun said. He was about to leave but the other brunette grabbed his hand before he left._

_"You're leaving us." The boy was about to cry but Eijun turned around and smiled._

_"I'll be back tomorrow." This made the boy smile as well as the others._

_The next day and day after Eijun came to play with the kids. He now knew their names well._

_Miyuki Kazuya was the one with light brunette hair, he was always stuck to Eijun like a puppy was stuck to his owner._

_Yuki Tetsuya was the leader of the group and he was always with Isashiki Jun, his best friend._

_Isashiki Jun was the loud mouth of the group, he gets angry easily and tries to extreme in anything._

_Kuramochi Youichi tries to beat Miyuki in everything but it never happens and things always go opposite for him when dealing with Miyuki._

_Kominato Ryosuke is strict to everybody except for Eijun who he adores._

_Kominato Haruichi is the younger brother of Ryosuke and he is always there when Eijun needs somebody to talk to._

_There kids were the ones that open up to Eijun, right after meeting them, they would play every day since Eijun promised to come every day. Eijun never told his parents about these kids since his parents had told him there were no kids in the building and that's when Eijun felt like they were hiding something from him._

_"Kazuya, Is something wrong?" Eijun asked looking at the boy beside him. Eijun saw the boy was looking at a small mirror. Eijun then knew what was wrong. The brunette took something out of his bag and handed it to the boy. It was a pair of glasses._

_"What's this?" Kazuya asked."_

_"It's for you since your seem to not like looking at your eyes." Eijun smiled and then Kazuya smiled as well and put the pair of glasses on._

_The kids started playing a game of tag, Eijun wanted to play it outside but there was no way that could happens so he had to make do it indoor. Suddenly the door slammed opened and all eyes were on the adults that stood there shock._

_"Papa, Mama." Eijun spoke. Eijun's father grabbed Eijun by his hand and pulled the boy away from the rest of the kids._

_"You can't play with them, they are dangerous." His father said which Eijun didn't understand._

_"They are my friends." Eijun replied but his father didn't listen and pulled the boy away from the room with his mother following after. Kazuya ran toward Eijun but the door was already locked. Anger rose inside the boy. He turned to look at the other kids and saw they felt the same way._

_"How dare they take our friend away?"Kazuya spoke, his eyes turning redder then before._

_Eijun was now home, he was trying sneak out to go see his friends._

_"This is why he wanted to come with us?" Eijun could hear his parents were talking about him._

_"You can't blame him, he thinks those kids are like him." His mother spoke, letting a sigh out of her mouth._

_"I can't let my own son be in danger." His father said with a sad look on his face. Eijun knew his parents were worried about him but he didn't understand what they ment by "He thinks those kids are like him"_

_Eijun slowly hurried toward the entrance and snuck out._

_At that moment his parents heard the door shut. Both looked at each other. Eijun's mother quickly went to his room to check on the boy, he was gone._

_"Eijun's gone." Eijun's mother panicked. Eijun's father and mother quickly left the house in search for their son._

_Eijun arrived at the building, he snuck inside but he felt it seemed different. Suddenly he saw a body lying on the ground and blood was covered on it._

_"What's going on?" The boy panicked. He ran toward the room, his friends were but on the way he saw many bodies lying on the ground with blood cover on them, or their head cut off. It made the boy scared._

_"Kazuya, Everybody!" He cried out. There was no sign of the boy, not even in that room. He went back outside but this time to the backyard. There he saw his friends with couple of adult but the adults had a strange look on their face, like they were frozen. Suddenly the blood sprayed on the adult, making the brunette scared. He fell on the ground. He then saw the kids turn around and look at Eijun with blood covered on them as well. They were his friends but he had a different feeling when he saw them._

_"Eijun." Kazuya said walking toward the brunette. Kazuya then wrapped his arms around the brunette with a smile on his face."They won't take you away from me."_

_"Eijun!" Eijun's parents had arrived. They were in shock from the scene they saw, the bodies of people they had worked with, now dead with blood covered on them. Now their son was in that monster's hand._

_"I will protect you, Eijun." His father rushed toward his boy but then Kazuya smirked and then his eyes flickered and suddenly his father was frozen in spot then like the other adults, his father was no more._

_"Papa!" Eijun cried running toward the body was his father. His mother ran toward the body as well. His mother had an angry look on his face but that didn't bother Kazuya or the rest of the kids. Eijun's mother stared at his little boy, she had to protect him. She took out a gun and shot it at Kazuya but like before Kazuya did the same, but this time the gun turned and shoot Eijun's mother._

_Eijun eyes were filled with tears, he couldn't believe what had just happened. It clicked then, what his parents was talking about._

_"Now, we can be together." Kazuya smiled like nothing was wrong. Eijun knew he had to get away but his body didn't move. Kazuya walked toward Eijun and kissed the boy on the forehead. "We'll always be together."_

_There was news about the building and how many people had been killed. Eijun was in that same building living with his so called friends. He was ten years old and was stuck in the building._

_"I have to leave here." He thought. That night when all the kids had went to bed the brunette snuck out of the building. Eijun ran and ran never looking back. Kazuya had woken up and saw his brunette was gone but a smirk appeared on his face._

_"You will return."_

* * *

Eijun dropped the picture on the ground.

"I have to get out of here." He said as he turned around ready to run out of this building but he couldn't meet when he was faced with a familiar boy with glasses.

"Kazuya." He spoke. The name of the murder who killed his parents. Eijun's whole body shook with fear.

"I can't let you leave me again." He spoke in a kind tender voice but the way he spoke scared the brunette.

* * *

**I would love to get reviews**


	3. No Escape

**Title : Circle You**

**Main Pairin : Misawa**

* * *

**HoneyCaramelSwirl**

**Ove it **

**The Ink Hidden WIthin  
**

**Guest**

**KrakenJumper**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : No Escape**

* * *

**Previous**

Eijun dropped the picture on the ground.

"I have to get out of here." He said as he turned around ready to run out of the building but he couldn't when he met faced with a familiar boy with glasses.

"Kazuya." He spoke. The name of the murder that killed his parents. Eijun's whole body shook with fear.

"I can't let you leave me again." He spoke in a kind tender voice but the way he spoke scared the brunette.

* * *

Eijun felt frozen when Kazuya took their smiling. Eijun`s eyes didn`t move anywhere but stay locked onto Kazuya. The boy he had made friends with when he was little. At the time he didn`t realize that Kazuya and the kids were dangerous. He didn`t listen to his friends and snuck out and went to find them. He regret it since if he hadn`t snuck out then his parents would still be alive.

**Meow**

**Meow**

The blue cat shook the brunette from Kazuya gaze and what he was doing. He couldn`t stay here any longer. He didn`t care that Kazuya was in front of him. The brunette`s legs started running toward the stairs and out the room.

"You can't escape." Whispered Kazuya with a smirk on his face.

Eijun headed toward the entrance. He wasn't thinking about anything but getting out of the place. His things were still in that room but he didn't care. He had leave, right now. Leave this place.

Eijun hands went to the knob of the door but the door wouldn't open.

"What's going on?" He thought. A panicked came over the brunette. The brunette then remember there was another door, a back door. He ran there but the door was locked, even when the lock on it was unlock.

"Is this Kazuya's doing?" Eijun didn't have time to think. He looked ran around the house and looked for the windows, but like the doors the windows were all locked too. Eijun then went to the kitchen and grabbed a chair and threw it at the window. The window smashed to pieces. Eijun was glad that worked but his face had a disappointed expression when the window fixed itself. Eijun felt down on his kneels on the ground.

"You can't escape me." Eijun heard Kazuya's voice even those it was far away. Suddenly he felt the footsteps and he already knew who it belonged to.

"Why are you doing this?" Eijun cried out with tears falling down his face. Kazuya kneel down and touched the boy's cheeks lightly. Kazuya smiled at Eijun. He didn't care how the brunette felt.

"Because you belong with us." Kazuya said.

"Us." Eijun repeated. Suddenly Eijun looked behind Kazuya and saw five shadows appeared. The shadows steps closer to them and Eijun realize who the rest was.

"Everyone." He thought.

"We all have been waiting for you." Kazuya said. Eijun couldn't take it. He quickly got up and ran pass Kazuya and the five and ran upstairs.

* * *

Eijun was now in the room he had his things in. He looked inside his back pack for his phone. He needs to call his grandfather. The brunette was about to call his grandfather when something caught his eyes.

"This is." He spoke as he picked up the charm he had gotten from Wakana his child hood friend.

_"Hey!" The young man turned and saw his friend, he was sure wasn't going to see since she didn't show up at the far well party that his friends had made for me._

_"Wakana?" The young man said once he spotted the girl with short light brown hair and light crimson eyes. The young man could hear the girl was breathing hard and he could tell that she had been running._

_"I didn't think I would see you?" The young man said smiling at the girl._

_"Eijun, I…." She didn't think herself that she would come running so she didn't know what she wanted say to her child hood friend._

_"I'm glad." Eijun smiled. I didn't think I would see you before I left. A small pink blush appeared on Wakana's face. Wakana then took something out of her pocket and handed it to the young man._

_"Is this for me?" Eijun asked staring at the charm, his friend had just given him. The girl nodded his head still with a small blush on her face. "I'm happy." Eijun said._

_"Everybody and also I will never forget you." She said. Eijun knew that and also he would never forget them, they were important friends to him but he had to go back to Japan. "Thanks a lot."_

_Eijun gave Wakana a hug shocking her, but she was happy and returned the hug. After finally letting go the brunette took one look at Wakana and turned around and started walking toward his gate._

* * *

"I need to go back to Japan." Eijun spoke as he dialed his grandfather's number but before the dial could go through, his phone suddenly got disconnected.

"This can't be happening." He thought.

"I told you, you can't escape." Eijun turned to face Kazuya. Kazuya walked toward Eijun who was now kneeling down.

"You're really getting me angry." Kazuya said taking his glasses off and showing those crimson red eyes, those eyes. Eijun remembered that Kazuya hated looking at himself because of his eyes so the brunette gave him some pair of glasses.

"Do you want me to kill you grandfather too?" Kazuya said without caring in the scariest tone that Eijun heard. He's your only family left, isn't he?"

Eijun slowly placed his mobile on the ground. He couldn't lose his only family.

"That's a good look." Kazuya laughed. He loved people in pain, especially when it was the brunette. Kazuya hugged Eijun. A small tear fell down the brunette's face.

"Back then all I did was, wanted to make friends." He thought. I was bored of waiting for my parents."

"Stop hogging Eijun-kun." Youichi yelled. The surprised made Eijun look toward the door as the five other that Eijun had played with when he was little appeared in the room. This made Kazuya release his hug on Eijun with a glare at the other five.

"Eijun-kun, I'm glad we get to meet again." Haruichi smiled walking toward Eijun and sitting beside the brunette. Talk to me like before, when we were kids."

"Didn't think this little shrimp could turn out so cute." Ryosuke spoke with his Signature smile on his face.

"Ei-kun." Yuki smiled after just saying his name.

"Why aren't you speaking?" Jun asked as he stared at the shorter boy. It wasn't that Eijun was ignoring them but he didn't feel like talking. Why would he talk to them after what they had done to his parents and those people?

"Are still angry about your parents or is it about how I'm keeping you from leaving?" Kazuya spoke with grin on his face. That surprised Eijun. Kazuya said the words so bluntly without hesitating. The brunette remembered when they were little that Kazuya would always know what was on the boy's mind.

"It's because of those powers they have." Eijun thought.

"It was your parents fault for taking you away." Kazuya said. So I won't apologize for killing them."

Kazuya then saw the small charm that Eijun was holding on his hand, Eijun's eyes were on the charm the whole time that Kazuya and the rest were speaking

"What's this?" He asked looking at the charm. Eijun just stayed silent and didn't say a single word.

"I really don't like the way you are acting toward me." Kazuya said taking the charm away from the brunette's hands. This is important right."

"Give it back!" Eijun let out a cry. He couldn't let anybody have that; it was an important gift from Wakana.

"Who gave you this?" Kazuya asked in an angry tone.

"Clam down, Kazuya." Youichi tried to calm their leader, but it didn't look like it was helping. Kazuya was scaring Eijun with his scary tone.

"Answer!" Kazuya yelled.

"It's just a gift from a friend." Eijun replied.

"A friend, huh." Kazuya said. You don't need them since you have us." Kazuya's eyes turned redder and then flames appeared on his eyes burning the charm.

"Why you do that?" Eijun cried.

"I told you, you don't them." Kazuya said. Then something else was in his hands. A black necklace with gold X mark on the bottom. He placed the necklace on the Eijun's neck. Eijun looked confused when he put the necklace on him.

"Don't ever think of taking this off." Kazuya said as he kissed the necklace that Eijun was wearing. This Kazuya was different from the boy that Eijun played with when he was little. This Kazuya didn't care about how he felt about.

"I'm sorry to say this, Eijun-kun but we can't let you escape us after you were taken from us." Yuki spoke like any normal person would. But those words sunk deep in Eijun.

"They won't let me leave this place." He thought.

"We knew the fact you ran away from us." Jun said sliding his bangs to the back a bit.

"We let you leave since Kazuya said you would come back one and you did." Ryosuke said. So don't even try escaping again."

Eijun couldn't believe this was happening to him. He wished everything was a dream but it wasn't. Kazuya knew everything that would happen to him which made him think that night when he escaped, it ment nothing.

"I should have never snuck out that night." Eijun thought. He kept repeating that night in his head. Eijun couldn't take it, the tears kept falling down his face. The brunette covered his face with his eyes. Kazuya smiled at the sight.

"You turn out to be such a cry baby." Kazuya said as he pulled Eijun in a hug with a smirk on his face. You were mine the moment that I laid my eyes on you, so don't even think about running away from me ever again."

* * *

That evening everybody left the room and Eijun was alone. He felt like everything was a dream, he kept thinking it but it wasn't. Eijun looked at the mobile he had on his hand. He kept looking through his contacts. If he escaped then everybody including his grandfather would be in danger.

Eijun then touched the necklace that Kazuya had put on him. He still remembers that moment that he burned the charm Wakana had given to him.

"I'm sorry, Wakana." He whispered. I won't be able to see you or the others, even grandfather. Eijun put his mobile on the side table and pulled himself in the bed with tears still in his eyes.

"Why did I come back here?" He thought as his eyes closely closed shut and drifted to sleep.

Kazuya opened the door to Eijun room and walked toward the sleeping brunette on the bed. A smile appeared on his face. He placed his hand on Eijun's head then he bent down and placed his lips on the brunette's.

"How I waited for this moment?"

"I killed all those people and your parents to protect you." He thought.

* * *

**How was the chapter?**


	4. My Fault

**Title : Circle You**

**Main Pairin : Misawa**

* * *

**Derpy Levi**

**Christobel Awakening  
**

**HoneyCaramelSwirl  
**

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : My fault**

* * *

******Previous**

"I'm sorry, Wakana." He whispered. I won't be able to see you or the others, even grandfather. Eijun put his mobile on the side table and pulled himself in the bed with tears still in his eyes.

"Why did I come back here?" He thought as his eyes closely closed shut and drifted to sleep.

Kazuya opened the door to Eijun room and walked toward the sleeping brunette on the bed. A smile appeared on his face. He placed his hand on Eijun's head then he bent down and placed his lips on the brunette's.

"How I waited for this moment?"

"I killed all those people and your parents to protect you." He thought.

* * *

Eijun wished that everything was a day dream, but it wasn`t. He opened his eyes laid in the same surrounding that he was in the day before. He was reunited with the people he thought he would never see again.

"Why did I go into this abandon building?" Eijun thought. It wasn't his fault that he was drawn to the building and he had nowhere else to go at the time.

The scene of when Eijun met with the six was replying back in his head. He never thought the friends he had grown to care for would turn out this way.

"Is that why okaasan and otousan told me to keep away?" The brunette thought. He looked out the window with a sad expression on his face. The conversion he had with the others was still stuck in his head.

"They aren't going let me leave." He sighed.

The sun was out, the morning had just started. Suddenly the door to his room opened and the younger Kominato entered the room with a tray full of food.

"Eijun-kun." The pinkette smiled. The boy had the same smile as he was when he was little. The boy walked toward Eijun and placed the food on top Eijun on the bed.

"Yuki-san made food for you." The pinkette smiled.

"Haruich." Eijun spoke without looking at the food that was brought to him.

"I know how you are feeling but you have to deal with it." Haruich said. When Miyuki told us you were gone leave I wanted to stop you."

Eijun finally looked down at the food and took a bite on the bread.

"We were happy to somebody other than those scientist entered the room."

"Scientist." Eijun thought. Eijun was confused.

Haruich realize that the brunette didn't know about anything.

"Your parents were also scientists." Haruich spoke. This made the brunette even more confused. His parents had told him that they were doctors and were helping make a cure for the sick children.

"That has to be a lie." Eijun spoke but from the looks on Haruichi's face, it didn't seem like it was a lie. Eijun had stopped eating and thought about it.

"Why were you guys the only one in that room?" Eijun asked. Haruichi had a hard looking back at the brunette when he asked.

"We were being experiment on." The voice was from Miyuki who was at the door entered. He had heard every bit of their conversion.

"Experiment." Eijun repeated.

"Haruichi, leave us." Miyuki said as he walked toward the Eijun. Haru did as he was told and left the two alone.

"What do you mean?" Eijun asked. He wanted to know everything.

"You don't need to know about such things." Miyuki said. He didn't want to continue this conversion. Anyway I'm glad you're wearing this." Miyuki grabbed the necklace around Eijun and kissed it.

"Miyuki." Eijun said in a serious tone. He didn't like the fact that Miyuki didn't answer him.

"Do you remember this?" Miyuki said bringing out a blue stuffed bunny.

"That's the one you made me." Eijun said. That night that Miyuki had given him the bunny he was really happy but then his parents barged in and took him away from Miyuki and the others.

"That's right." Miyuki smiled. Miyuki took the food of tray that was done and replaced it with the bunny; it still looked like it was new. The brunette felt happy when he saw the bunny. He hugged it like he was a little kid again.

"It was fate you met them. "A voice said making the brunette turn to see where the voice was coming from but there was nobody but Miyuki in the room.

"Is something wrong?" Miyuki asked.

"I thought I heard a voice." Eijun said.

* * *

The days went by and Eijun was getting pretty sad that he couldn't even step a foot outside. As he was walking toward the kitchen that evening he spotted Youich drinking a bottle of milk, which he found usual.

"Youich-san." Eijun called out. The green-haired stopped when he saw that Eijun was there staring at him as he finished the milk bottle.

"It's not like I was drinking milk to beat Miyuki." He spoke so fast but Eijun got it. He realizes what the older male was doing.

"You're still trying to beat Miyuki." Eijun said without meaning to.

"I guess Youichi-san is still the same." He thought.

"Don't you dare tell him or the rest you saw me drinking milk." Youichi quickly looked if there was anybody there. He then threw them milk bottle into the trash bag.

"Youich-san." Eijun said with a happy face on his face. He didn't think a idea would just came out all of a sudden. I promise to keep it a secret if you do something for me."

Youich had a bad feeling about this. His intuition also told him that he was going to get into a lot of trouble from Miyuki.

"What is it?" Youich asked.

"I want to go outside." Eijun said. Youich should of turned it down but he couldn't let the others know about what he had been doing.

"You know I can't let you." Youich said.

"I promise I will come back." Eijun said with those puppy eyes that he couldn't say no to. When they were younger Youich remember that the brunette used the same trick to win in a game of cards.

"Fine." Youich said.

* * *

Eijun was walking around town. He was so happy that he was finally outside. He stopped when he saw a familiar café that he had gone when he first arrived here. He went inside the café and the bell was heard.

"It's you." A familiar voice said. She was the same waitress that had served the brunette before.

"HI, there." Eijun said. The young female then led the brunette to a seat.

"I haven't seen you since that day." She said.

"Yea I know." Eijun said. Because I was being locked up." Eijun whispered so that the girl wouldn't hear him.

"Can I ask you something?" Eijun asked.

"What is it?" The girl replied.

"Do you know about the abandon building near the forest?" The girl looked at Eijun confused. She thought for a while.

"Oh, you mean that building that was destroyed."

Now Eijun was the one confused. The building wasn't destroyed, it had only been abandon and there were still people that lived there.

"I heard a murder happened there years ago." The girl spoke. Eijun knew exactly what she was talking about since he was there when it happened.

"Do you know anything else?" Eijun asked. But before the girl could answer Eijun felt a familiar aura behind him and he saw that the girl was staring at him.

"Why did you leave without telling me?" Miyuki said in a kind voice but Eijun could tell the older male was angry.

"Is he somebody you know?" The girl asked but her words were unanswered when Miyuki grabbed Eijun by the hand dragged him away.

"Wait!" Eijun called out. The older male was hurting his arm.

"I told you not to leave, didn't I."

"I was going to come back." Eijun tried to pull his hand away from Miyuk's but he was too strong to pull away from.

"When I found that I couldn't find you I asked the others , and only Youich was acting so strange."

Sudden Miyuki turned around with a smirk on his face. He snapped his fingers and a fire appeared at the café that they were just at. A bunch of people started to gather.

"Why did you do that?!" Eijun was angry. He didn't like it. The fire was growing faster and the people inside didn't make it out including the girl who was working there.

"I told you if you run away from me, I will do worse to those you know."

"Why are you doing this?" Eijun said as he dropped to the ground while still holding on Miyuki's hand. Miyuki bent down with a smirk on his face.

"I told you, you don't need anybody but us."

Eijun felt a shiver go through him. He was scared, scared of Miyuki.

"Why did that Youich even let you out?" Miyuki said and pulled the boy up and dragged him by the arm. On the way home, neither Eijun nor Miyuki said a word to each other. Eijun was scared to even look at the older boy.

"It was my fault that girl and the rest died." Eijun thought. If he does something that upset Miyuki, he will end up killing those he is close to or knows.

* * *

They were back home and was in Eijun's room.

"I'm doing this for your own good." Miyuki said kissing the brunette's fore head. Eijun turned away from Miyuki and fell to the bell. A small tear fell from Eijun.

"I hate this!" Eijun then heard Miyuki leave the room. He was now alone on his bed. He then stared at the bunny, he was going to throw it across the room but he couldn't.

"You only have yourself to blame." That same voice spoke. Eijun didn't know where the voice was coming from but it made the brunette sadder. The voice was right; he was to blame for what happened.

* * *

"Youich, why did you let Eijun go out?" Yuki was questioning the green-haired. Youich didn't think that Yuki would get in trouble by Yuki as well. He had a hard time when Miyuki found out and he knew he was going to have it.

"Eijun found out my secret so to keep him quiet I had to let him out." Youich said it out.

"It's not just that is it?" Miyuki said entering the room.

"You mean Eijun used his puppy eye look on him." Ryosuke said. He chuckled. He remembered when they were younger when Eijun used that on Youich before.

"You're an idiot." Miyuki said. No wonder you're still weak."

"I'm not weak." Youichi didn't like the fact Miyuki label him like that. He was just weak against Eijun when he looks like him that way.

"You're saying you're only weak because of Eijun." Miyuki said with a smirk. Miyuki loved making fun of his friend but he was right that Eijun had that power to control him like that.

"He was asking about this building." Miyuki said changing the subjects to a seriously one.

"That's not good to hear." Yuki said reading a book but his hears was on Miyuki and the rest.

"He didn't get enough information so we are safe for now." Miyuki thought about the past. He found it strange how the brunette was able to enter their room.

"You're going take care of our little princess, aren't you?" Jun spoke in a teasing voice.

"Of course I am." Miyuki replied avoiding the way Jun had just spoke.

"I remember when Miyuki would always be with Eijun." Youich said. He wouldn't leave Eijun's side for a moment."

"That's true." All said in union.

"What are you guys saying?" Miyuki said annoyed. Of course I have been without him when we were little." Miyuki said but the truth was they were so right.

"Now you turn into the bad guy that he hates." Yuki said without turning his head. He was still reading his book.

"We all have." Jun said. But Miyuki has done worse." Jun then looked at Yuki and wonder what was it that he was reading.

"What's so interest that you won't even look as us when you're speaking?" Jun took a peek at the book, but the book was nothing but pictures of hero in color red.

"Eijun used to say to us that red is a color of a hero." Yuki said. I believed in his words back then since we were all kids, but now I don't know."

"What does he think of us?" Ryosuke said. Has his feelings changed since we were kids." The words sunk deep into each boy.

"Doesn't matter to me as long as I can be with him." Miyuki said leaving the room.

* * *

Miyuki then went back to the room where the brunette was. The brunette was still in bed but what shock the older male was the brunette was holding the stuffed bunny in his arms.

Miyuki was sure the brunette would throw it or ripe it apart but here he was sleeping with it, like it was the best thing in the world.

"I like seeing you in pain but I like it more when you do something cute." Miyuki thought.

"I'm sorry." The voice of the brunette made Miyuki stare at the Eijun. The boy was talking in his sleep. Miyuki could only guess what the boy was dreaming about.

"You shouldn't be sorry." Miyuki sat on the bed beside the brunette and cares the brunette's hair gently. They deserved to die."

"I would kill every one of those scientist over and over again since they took you away from us." Miyuki said. We were destined to meet yet they tried to separate us." But that won't happen again." Miyuki lean in his head toward Eijun and a smile appeared on his face. Eijun wasn't there to see it since he was asleep but there was a dark aura surrounding the older boy and clear darkness.

* * *

**Yes another chapter done.**


	5. Diary

**Title : Circle You**

**Main Pairin : Misawa**

* * *

**The Ink Hidden Within**

**thanks for the review**

* * *

Eijun`s brown eyes wide. He was surprised to find Kazuya was in the same bed with him. He didn`t really want to see him, but looked like he didn`t have a choice. Eijun then looked down at the bunny that he was holding on to.

"I'm just a kid." He thought. Still needing a stuffed animal to make me feel better."

"What is with that gloomy face?" The brunette looked and saw that the older male was awake and was staring at him.

"Kazuya." He spoke without meaning to say his name out loud. He turned away to look away from the older male. He was angry, why did he have to burn the café and there were people still in there.

"Are you mad at me?" Kazuya said in a teasing voice. The brunette didn't say a word but stayed silent.

"I don't remember you being this cute." Kazuya thought. He then swung his arm around the younger male and gave him a hug from behind, shocking the brunette from the sudden movement.

Eijun could hear his heart beating fast. It quicken every second. He couldn't stop it.

"Why is my heart beating so fast?" Eijun thought.

"Do you like that stuffed bunny more than me?" Kazuya questioned. Eijun then looked and saw he was still holding on to the bunny.

"It's important." That was the only thing that came out of the brunette's mouth. His response made the older teen very happy.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kazuya smiled. Kazuya pulled away from the boy and got out of the bed and headed toward the door. I'll get you some breakfast." Kazuya said before leaving the room.

The brunette held the bunny up in his arms and stared at it.

"The bunny has red eyes." He said finally noticing it, the red that Kazuya used to hate so much, the color red.

Suddenly Eijun remembered how Kazuya hated looking at himself in the mirror. When Eijun asked Haruich why there was no mirrors the reply he got was ''we are monster that's why" When Haruich said those words it made the brunette sad. Those kids were around the same age as the boy yet they don't act like kids his age too.

"I wish I could go back and try to stop from this from happening." Eijun thought but he knew that was impossible.

"You already have." The same voice said interrupting his thought.

"What?" Eijun always wondered who this voice was that spoke inside his head but whenever he asked he never got an answer.

"Who are you?" Eijun repeated the words he would say.

"Try to remember yourself." The voice would always say the same things. Eijun didn't understand what he always said.

"I don't understand anything you say." Eijun said yelling up at the celling like he was some crazy person.

"I'll give you a hint." The voice said. You're the glue that kept us all together."

"Who are us?" Eijun asked but there was no more reply from the voice. The brunette did realize one thing while talking to the voice that he sounded familiar, like from a distance memory.

"Eijun." Kazuya called out arriving with a tray full of food. Kazuya looked at the brunette strangely; Kazuya thought he heard the boy yelling.

"Are you okay?" Kazuya asked as he placed the tray on top of Eijun.

"I'm fine." The brunette replied.

"I must figure it myself, huh." Eijun thought. What did he mean by you already have?" Have I forgotten something from my memories?

* * *

That night when everybody had gone to sleep including Miyuki who was sleeping with him. He snuck out of bed and went to that room where he had first encounter Miyuki. Surprising the cat that had led him there that day was there to. It was strange how the cat always appears and disappears.

"Maybe I will find some clues here." He thought. He searched through each drawer and shelves but there was nothing that connected anything.

**Meow**

**Meow**

Eijun turned to where the cat was yelling at. On top of the bookshelves was what looked like diary? It was very high up. Eijun looked around for a chair, he got up but still he couldn't reach.

"This is why I hate being short." He then found some boxes and put it on top of the chair. He got up and was close to reaching it. His finger were close to the book but then he felt his legs wobbling, he felt down but he managed to make the book fall down too but he fell on his arm.

"Ouch." He yelled the pain he felt from falling down. He quickly got up but the pain was hurting him but he didn't care. He walked to where the book was and grabbed it. He blows the dust from the book. On the front were some words.

"My Diary." The writing was taped on the book. "Isn't this my handwriting?" He thought. He was going to open the book but then he saw a key hole on the side of the book.

"Are you kidding me?" Eijun yelled in anger. When he thought he had found a clue, something gets in the way.

The pain in his arm was finally giving in.

"This isn't good." He thought. He started walking back up but stopped and saw the cat had disappeared again.

"Where does he go?" Eijun thought. He continues upstairs and toward his room. He was holding onto to his room. He wanted to go in without Miyuki waking up but his thoughts were ignored when the door opened and Miyuki appeared.

"Where did you go?" He asked. Eijun hid the book in his pocket quickly.

"I just went to get a glass of water." He lied. Miyuki then stared at Eijun's arm.

"How did you hurt your arm?" He asked. Miyuki touched the brunette's arm making the brunette cry in pain.

"I fell down the stairs." Eijun said. Miyuki looked at his arm once more before lifting the boy up in his arms and leading him toward the bed. He put the brunette down on the bed.

"If you want a drink of water, let me know." He said lying on the bed next to the brunette. I'll get Yuki to look at you tomorrow." He said before wrapping his arms around Eijun and closing his eyes.

"Oh, right." Eijun remembered that Yuki used to heal his injuries when he would get hurt. He had that kind of power to beside the other dark power he had.

"I'll need to look for the key." He thought. It was going too hard to look around the abandon building since everyday he would see the others, the only time he could look around was at night but Miyuki had woken up. This book will probably tell everything that I need to know so I have to find it no matter what."

"I also can't let Miyuki or anybody else find out about the book." He thought as he drifted to sleep.

Miyuki eyes opened and turned to the brunette toward him who was already sleeping.

"When did you learn to lie?" He smirked. You sure have grown up." Miyuki didn't like the thought of Eijun lying to him, it angered him.

"Just what were you doing down in the basement?" He thought. Are you trying to find a way to escape from me again?"

* * *

The next day Yuki had come to check on the brunette. He had used his power to make the pain disappear but his arm was still broken.

"This brings me back when we were younger." Yuki said.

"That's right." Eijun replied. He used to fall down a lot and get into a lot of trouble with the kids in the neighborhood but that the others didn't know. Even now Eijun forgot why he fought with the neighborhood kids.

"If something like this happens again, let me know." Yuki said with a smile.

"Okay." Eijun replied.

* * *

The next couple of days Eijun tried to look for the key without anybody to notice. He was allow anywhere in the house but it was hard to not get noticed. He was almost caught many times and he had to lie his way out of it.

"Is the key even in the building?" He thought. He looked everywhere in the house but there was no key to be found. The one clue I need, yet can't be found." Eijun started hitting his head with both his hands.

"Eijun-kun, you okay." Haruich asked who just happened to pass the boy in the hallway. Haruich didn't know what to think of Eijun's strange behavior.

"I'm fine, I was just cooling my head off." The brunette tried to come up with something but it just sounded weird.

"If you say so." Haruhich replied.

"Haruichi, was there somebody else beside you six I met." Eijun said shocking the pinkette but the pinkette changed his expression.

"What are you talking about?" Eijun realize that maybe the six were hiding something from him.

* * *

**ANother chapter done**


	6. Friend

**Title : Circle You**

**Main Pairin : Misawa**

* * *

**Aisma**

**HoneyCaramelSwirl**

**silvertwightgemin**

**thanks for the reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Friend**

* * *

**Previous**

"Is the key even in the building?" He thought. He looked everywhere in the house but there was no key to be found. The one clue I need, yet can't be found." Eijun started hitting his head with both his hands.

"Eijun-kun, you okay." Haruich asked who just happened to pass the boy in the hallway. Haruich didn't know what to think of Eijun's strange behavior.

"I'm fine, I was just cooling my head off." The brunette tried to come up with something but it just sounded weird.

"If you say so." Haruhich replied.

"Haruichi, was there somebody else beside you six I met." Eijun said shocking the pinkette but the pinkette changed his expression.

"What are you talking about?" Eijun realize that maybe the six were hiding something from him.

* * *

Eijun was in his room, he was staring at the diary that he had found. He wonders what was written inside. Eijun tried everything to break the diary open but it nothing work, nothing seem to break it open.

"Is this book made of metal or something?" The brunette annoyed by the book, all he did was want to see what was written inside but he couldn't do that. Stupid book."

"What are you doing?" Youichi asked staring at the brunette standing in the doorway. He was looking at the brunette strangely. The brunette quickly hid the book behind him.

"I'm just talking to myself." Eijun said.

"I can see that." Youichi said. Yuki wants to see check on your injuries."

"But, I'm fine." Eijun said confused. His injuries had been healed so he wasn't sure why Yuki wanted check on him.

"Don't ask me." Youichi said. Just go see him."

Like Youichi said the brunette went to Yuki's room. He knocked on the door before entering since Yuki doesn't like people coming to his room without knocking.

"Come." Eijun could hear the older male call out. Eijun entered the room and saw Yuki was in his desk and seem to be reading something as usual.

"Sit on the bed." Yuki said as he turned around to look at the brunette. The brunette did as he was told and walked to the bed and sat on it.

"There isn't need to check on me." Eijun said.

"I always have make sure you are alright." Yuki said. You are important to me."

"I'm important." Eijun thought. The brunette didn't think they cared about him since all he could see is the darkness surrounding them.

"You're the glue that blinds us together." Yuki said. He walked to Eijun and took his arm and Yuki's eye turned red, it wasn't crimson red when he would be angry like when they were young, it was gentler. The brunette knew why since he wasn't killing somebody this time and instead of healing him.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked when he noticed the boy was staring down at him.

"Nothing." Eijun replied.

"Even if you all healed up I would like to check on you more since I know you will always get yourself into trouble."

"Okay." Eijun replied. He couldn't say no to Yuki.

"I'm glad you understand." Yuki said as he kissed the boy's forehead. I'm really glad we found you." The way that Yuki said those words felt sad and Eijun felt the sadness those words had in them.

"Yuki, what have you guys all been doing all these years?" Eijun asked. You couldn't have been living here.

"That's all true." Yuki replied. We have been here since the day you disappeared.

"Why?" Eijun asked. He couldn't believe it.

"Because we were all waiting for the day when you would return." Yuki said. The older boy reached to Eijun and pulled him into his chest. Eijun could hear his own heart beat go fast.

"You are family to us." Yuki said. Yuki then thought about Miyuki.

"Well Miyuki may think different." He thought.

* * *

Later that day the brunette thought it was strange that the sun was going down earlier then expected.

"Eijun." The brunette turned around to when he heard his name being called. The six were standing there with a worry expression on their face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Miyuki walked toward the brunette and patted the boy's head.

"It's the time off the month where we must go sleep early." Miyuki said. Eijun looked confused he didn't understand and of course the older male caught on it. We just need to sleep early."

"Is that why the sun went down earlier?" He thought.

"While we are asleep, I don't want anything to go wrong?" The brunette felt a shiver when Miyuki said those words. He ment not to get in any trouble and not to escape.

"Okay." Eijun replied.

"When you come to sleep afterward I may not notice your presence." Miyuki said. Since when are in sleep our mind will be elsewhere."

In the few days the six had went to bed early and it was boring for the brunette but he had the chance to look for the key once again. He walked around the whole house like he did before. He got tired so he went to the balcony and looked up at the night sky. It was night but it didn't feel like it was.

Suddenly Eijun heard some sounds coming from some bushes. The brunette stared at the bushes and hoping it wasn't anything scary. Suddenly he saw black hair pointing out.

"Is it an animal?" He spoke out.

"I'm not an animal?" The voice surprised the brunette. Suddenly a young man walked out from the bush. He had black hair and brown eyes and from the looks of it the male was taller than he was and even taller than Miyuki by a little.

"Who are you?" Eijun asked. And how did you get here?" The brunettes remember what Miyuki was telling him that nobody else can come here.

"I'm Sanada Shunpei." The taller male said with a smile. I was running a round when I spotted this place."

Eijun didn't know what to think.

"And you are?" The raven asked.

"I'm Sawamura Eijun." The brunette replied. But you can't be allow here, so please leave." Eijun was about to go back inside.

"Wait!" The raven shouted and the brunette stopped and turned toward the boy.

"You look kind of sad." He said. Those words were not lies, it was true he was sad that he wasn't allowed to leave this house and if he did who knows what Miyuki would do. Eijun then noticed that the older male was wearing some kind of uniform with a cap.

"Are you a baseball player?" Eijun asked.

"Yea I am." Shunpei said. How did you know?"

Eijun pointed at the boy's uniform and gave him a look.

"Haha, I forgot I was wearing my uniform." He laughed. Eijun couldn't help laugh, the guy was pretty funny.

"What are you doing in this abandon building?" Shunpei asked. I heard that this building was torn down but I see its standing."

"You can see this building." Eijun said. You're not supposed to be seeing it."

"Why not?" Shunpei asked but Eijun didn't reply and stayed silent. Shunpei realize he shouldn't ask about it. Have you played baseball?" The raven tried to change the subject.

"I have." Eijun said. I played with my friends back home."

"What position did you play?" The raven asked.

"Pitcher." Eijun said. When Eijun said the word Shunpei's face light up with a smile.

"I play pitcher right now." He said. Do you mind if we catch?" Eijun didn't want to but he actually felt good talking to somebody outside of the six. He got down from the balcony and the two started playing catch since they didn't could play a real baseball game.

"Do you mind if I come back here?" Shunpei asked. Eijun thought about it for a second and thought it would be okay since the six would be going to sleep early.

"You come but come the same time as today."

Shunpei had to head home; he waved the brunette bye and headed walking home. Eijun looked at the time and realize he should go to bed. The brunette went to his room and saw that Miyuki was there sleeping. He got onto the bed and just like he said Miyuki didn't move an inch.

* * *

Day after day when the six would go to sleep early the brunette would go outside and wait for the raven to come. It was the only thing he enjoyed. He loved playing catch ball with him. They also chatted about things he couldn't talk to the six. He felt like when he was little when he first met Miyuki and they would talk about each other.

"Why don't you come see my baseball game?" Shunpei asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't leave this place." Eijun said. He was sad; he actually wanted to leave this place.

"Why can't you?" The raven asked.

"I'm unable to leave this place." Eijun said. The raven didn't understand what the younger male ment but he didn't want to push any farther.

After his time with Eijun the raven headed home but on his way home he saw a teammate of his from school.

"Sanada, where have you been going after practice?" His friend asked.

"Just to the abandon building." Shunpei replied.

"What abandon building?" His friend looked confused at Sanada's words.

"You know, there was a rumor that it was torn but somebody is actually living there, I always go and talk to that person."

"Are you okay?" His friend said in concern to Sanada. Those aren't rumors, its true that the building is no longer standing."

"What are you saying?" Shunpei looked really confused. I just went there and I been going in and out from there."

"Are you sure you're okay?" His friend asked again. His friend didn't know what to say to what the raven was telling him. Maybe you hit you head."

Suddenly the raven remembered the day he had met the brunette and the words he said was "You can see this building"

"What does this mean?" He thought. He couldn't go back and ask now since it was already this late. I'll go ask him tomorrow."

And the next day just as Shunpei said he went to meet the brunette.

"Can I ask you something about this building?" Shunpei said. My friend said this building was torn but I can see it standing."

"I see." That was all the brunette replied.

"Can you tell me why?" Shunpei asked.

"You are probably like them." Eijun said. You must have the same powers but you're not evil."

"What are you saying?" Shunpei asked but Eijun stayed silent once again.

"I guess there are also good people with that kind of power." Eijun thought. The raven remember that Eijun stayed silent that time also.

"I'll stop asking." Shunpei said. He then took the brunette's hand and placed something in his hand. It was keychain with a baseball picture on it.

"What is this?" Eijun asked.

"It's a keychain." The raven replied.

"I can see that." Eijun said.

"It's a present for you since you are my friend and hope to stay like this always." The raven smiled. Eijun smiled back but his smiled was forced since he knew these days wouldn't last since the month was going to be over soon.


	7. Another kind

**Title : Circle You**

**Main Pairin : Misawa**

* * *

**HoneyCaramelSwirl**

**Animegirl312**

**Silvertwightgemin**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews and supporting this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Another kind  
**

* * *

"Something seems different about him." Youichi said and the other agreed with him. These days the brunette seemed more cheerful than usual. The group watched the brunette looked out the window.

Eijun took out the key chain with the baseball on it. He hid it so only he could see it. He didn't want Miyuki or the others to see it since he was sure that Miyuki would throw it away. The brunette couldn't wait to see Shunpei again. He had so much fun playing catch with him and talking with him. Talking with him made him forget about the bad things that had happened to him since coming to Japan.

"Eijun-kun." Haruichi said as he came from behind the brunette. The brunette was surprised but he quickly hid the key chain he was looking and put it in his pant pocket. The pinkette sat beside the brunette.

"Is something wrong?" Eijun asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask you?" Haruichi said. You have been acting a bit different than usual, like something good has happened to you.

"It's nothing." Eijun said. The brunette didn't realize he was acting that way.

"You're not hiding anything from us are you?" Haruichi asked with those puppy-dog eyes. Those eyes used to always make the brunette weak when they were younger and even now but Eijun knew he couldn't tell even Haruichi the person he used to talk to everything about. He didn't want Shunpei to be in any danger, if Miyuki knew who knew what he would do to his new friend.

"I'm not." Eijun said.

"I hope you're not doing anything bad while we are asleep." The brunette shiver from the voice, it was none other than Miyuki. Miyuki could see right through the brunette, he knew that Eijun was lying but he didn't say anything since he would find out what the brunette was hiding anyway.

"It looks like it's time to go rest." Yuki said looking at the huge clock on the wall. The rest said goodnight to brunette. Miyuki glanced one last time at Eijun with a serious look on his face.

"Don't stay up too late." Miyuki said before heading his way to his room as well. After a week we won't need to sleep early anymore."

Those words disappointed the brunette but he didn't show it on his face.

"I have to spend as much as time with Shunpei as I can now." Eijun thought. Before the week is over since I won't be able to see him anymore."

* * *

Shunpei had just finished practiced and was about to head to the abandon building and meet Eijun again.

"Where do you always go in a rush?" Raichi asked. A teammate of Sanada, he had dark spiky hair and a scar on his left cheek.

"Nowhere special." Shunpei replied.

"I get it." Raichi said. You actually found a girlfriend didn't you." Sanada was amazed by the things his teammate would come up with. "KAHAHAHAHA!" His laugh always made the older male's hear go numb.

"That's not it." Shunpei said leaving the younger boy there laughing to himself. Shunpei looked at his time and saw he was running a bit late. Shunpei hurried to the abandon building and there the brunette was waiting at the usual spot.

* * *

"You're a bit late." The brunette pouted.

"I wasn't that late." Shunpei said patting the boy on the head. Sorry, I got held up by my teammate."

"It's fine." Eijun said.

Shunpei then saw a sad expression on the brunette's face.

"Is something wrong?" Shunpei asked worried about the boy. Eijun couldn't stop thinking about the words Miyuki said.

"I won't be able to meet with you after this week." The brunette spoke. Shunpei looked at the brunette confused.

"What are you saying?" Shunpei asked confused by the boy's words.

"They will be around after this week." Eijun said.

"Who?" Shunpei asked. The boy was making the older boy more and more confused by his words.

"The people I'm living with." Eijun said.

"You don't live there alone." Shunpei said. He thought that the brunette lived all by himself, he didn't know that he had family.

"They don't like me being with others." Eijun said.

"What do you mean?" Shunpei asked.

"I'm not allowed to interact with people from the outside." Eijun said. After this week we can't meet."

"There must be something wrong with that." Shunpei yelled. But looking at the brunette's face the raven realizes that the brunette was being serious.

Sanada couldn't think straight when he heard those words from the brunette. Why would his family not let him interact with the outside? He was sure that the brunette had fun when they hanged out since he always gave him those cheerful smiles to him.

"If he finds about you." The brunette said. Shunpei stared at Eijun and saw tears go down his face. The brunette was crying. He will kill you."

"What are you saying?" Shunpei was confused. He would be killed."

At that moment Eijun felt a familiar aura behind him. Eijun didn't want to turn around since he knew who was behind him.

"When I thought I could sleep in peace but I was right stay awake?"

"Kazuya." Eijun said as he turned around to face the demon.

"Who are you?" Miyuki's eyes turned crimson red, he was angry that the brunette would lie to this much and even be with another man without him knowing. I should kill you since you touched something that is mine."

At that moment Eijun ran toward Miyuki.

"Please!" Eijun begged. Don't kill him." Miyuki's eyes went to his beloved but the anger didn't leave his eyes, he was still enraged by the fact that another man was standing outside the abandon building they were living in.

"He's not your family is he?" Shunpei said looking back and forth from Miyuki to Eijun. There was no way a family member would be this protected over his own family like that.

"He also called Eijun something that is his." Shunpei thought. The raven was scared when he looked at Miyuki but he didn't like the way he said Eijun was his, like Eijun was his belonging or something. Shunpei's eyes also glowed red but his red was hinted with white.

"I see now." Miyuki said. That's how you were able to see this place and get in." Miyuki stepped in front of the raven. I don't like your kind."

"What?" Shunpei didn't like the tone that Miyuki said that.

Miyuki lifted his hands up. Eijun realize what he was about to do so he grabbed his hands before he could do anything.

"Eijun, let go!" Miyuki ordered but the brunette didn't listen.

"Please, don't do this." The next time that Miyuki did was slap the brunette on the face, which made the brunette fall to the ground.

"Sawamura." Shunpei yelled in horror when he saw what the older male did to his friend. The brunette touched the place where Miyuki had slapped him.

Shunpei couldn't take it anymore; he didn't want Eijun to be with such a person. Shunpei was going to release his power but before he could a dust of smoke appeared.

"Tanba-san." Shunpei said shocked when somebody he knew appeared from the smoke.

"You can't do it now." Tanba said stopping the raven from using his powers. You won't be able to win." Shunpei knew that Tanba was never wrong but he didn't like it.

"But…"

"We have to leave." At the moment a another smoke of dust appeared surrounding the two and then they were gone.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Miyuki said bending down to Eijun. But you made me mad." Miyuki pulled the boy up and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him inside. I can't leave you alone."

"It was my fault because I let him come." Eijun said. So please kill him."

"I'll let him live for now but you will be punished for disobeying my orders." Miyuki smirked. Be a good boy and do what I tell you from now on."

"Kazuya." Eijun whispered.

* * *

"Why did you stop me?" Shunpei was upset that he couldn't help his friend.

"I understand how you feel but you should know we are no match for the likes of them." Tanba said. If you had used your powers, you will only end up dead." Tanba let out a sigh. He was glad he was able to find Shunpei in time. He had felt something off when he bump into Raichi which was strange since Shunpei and he would always be together.

"To think those demons are still around this time." Tanba looked at Shunpei. I'll give you a warning from the boss."

"What is it?" Shunpei asked.

"You are not allowed to contact with that boy name Sawamura Eijun." Tanba said.

"Why not?"

"That boy is also one of them." Tanba said. He may look innocent but he is just like them.

Shunpei couldn't believe the words Tanba had said. There was no way that Eijun was like that demon. Eijun was different; he tried to stop that demon from killing him.

"This happened because I was late." Shunpei couldn't help but blame himself. If only he had arrived early and maybe this would have never happened and that demon would of never appeared.

* * *

**What's going to happen next?**


	8. Like them

**TItile : Circle You**

**Main : Misawa**

* * *

**krakenjumper**

**HoneycaramelSwirl**

**Kisecchi27**

**Silvertwightgemin**

**The Ink Hidden Within**

**animegirl312**

**Thanks for always for wonderful reviews and reading my story**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Like them  
**

* * *

It`s been a week since the indecent with Shunpei. The group had stopped going to sleep early and Miyuki would never leave the brunette`s side. The older male even destroyed the balcony so he didn`t have anything to do with the outside world. It seemed like it was all a dream for Eijun when he met Shunpei. His mind was always on the raven, if he was doing fine. After when Miyuki had slapped the he had fallen on the ground the brunette's right arm was broken from the fall. Yuki had offered to heal it but Miyuki told him to leave it be, since this way the brunette wouldn't be moving much. The brunette now had an arm holder on for his arm.

"Here." Miyuki said putting a spoon ful of rice on the spoon. The brunette opened his mouth as the older male put the rice inside his mouth. The older male stopped feeding the brunette.

"Are you angry about me keeping you here?" Miyuki asked but no reply came from the younger male. I'm doing this for you." Still there was no answer which upset the older male. He hated that he boy wouldn't answer him anymore.

"Why don't you answer me?" Miyuki yelled in anger. He couldn't take it anymore. He pushed the boy onto the bed and pinned him down. Eijun struggled to get free but the older male was stronger than he was. Miyuki stared at the boy he had beneath him. He was no way in hell was going let him leave him, Eijun belonged to him. Miyuki started to nibble on the earlobe of the brunette.

"Wait?" The brunette finally let his voice out. He didn't like where things were going. He didn't like it.

Miyuki's lips went to Eijun's neck and he started licking which made the brunette let out a moan.

"Please!" Eijun cried out. Miyuki stopped what he was doing when he saw tears rolling down the brunette's face. He liked the pain look on the brunette's face.

"Why should I stop?" Miyuki said in a cruel way. When the boy had finally spoken the words coming out was the words that made the boy sad. I'm not stupid to go that far." Miyuki stopped what he was doing and sat the brunette up and stared into his eyes, he could still see the tears in his eyes.

"Sawamura Eijun." Miyuki said the brunette's full name. He never called his full unless there was something important the older male wanted to say. I don't like the fact you're so scared of me."

"Kazuya."

"I always loved that I got to see you every day when the others were locked up in that room." Miyuki recalled those memories, he always waited for the brunette to walk into the room with his bright smile he always had. The smile made Miyuki forget that he was even locked away. He enjoyed the times he spend with the brunette.

"I hated that fact you're parents took you away from me." Eijun just watched as the older male continue speaking about the past.

At that moment a shock went through Eijun. His eyes closed and there was nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?" Eijun asked to nobody in particular. There wasn't anybody in the darkness where he was. Suddenly he saw a shadow appeared from across where he was. The shadowed glowed a bit with light. A shape of a human was surrounding the shadow.

"Who are you?" Eijun asked. And where am I?"

"This is your inner mind." The Shadow replied. This where everything is hidden?

"What are you talking about?" Eijun asked confused.

"Did you ever wonder why your parents told you to stay away from Kazuya and the others?" The shadow said.

"Because they were worried about me." Eijun replied.

"Wrong?" The shadow said. I guess to you it seemed like they were worried about you."

"You're not making any sense." Eijun couldn't understand a single thing the shadow was saying. It was giving him a headache.

"In simple, your parents didn't care about you." The words shocked the brunette.

"What are you saying?"

"They tried to separate you with Kazuya and the others because they were scared of the power you would release when together." The shadow said. The shadows stared at Eijun and realize the boy didn't understand. It means you're the same as them."

"You're lying!" Eijun yelled. My parents loved me, they took care of me."

"I'm not." The shadow said. The shadow then walked closer to where Eijun was. Eijun could finally see the face of the shadow. It was the face of him which shocked him.

"I am you." The shadow said. I am from another time where the same to happen to you happen to me." The shadow had a sad expression on his face. I was stupid because I didn't realize what my parents were doing but you were able to find them sooner than I did.

"I am still confused." Eijun said.

"I'll tell you one thing, you have been reborn many times and those memories will return to you." Suddenly the shadow disappeared and Eijun was alone thinking to himself about everything the shadow said.

"Eijun, Eijun." The brunette's eyes shock open when he heard his name being called over and over again.

"Kazuya." Eijun said when he saw Miyuki looking at him with a worried expression. Tell me, am I like you guys." Those words shocked Miyuki but made him really happy.

"Do you remember?" Miyuki asked.

"A bit." Eijun lied. He didn't remember anything but he felt like his shadow was telling the truth since it was himself. But I don't know everything."

"It will come back to you." Miyuki reassured the brunette.

The events of recently was still in Eijun head. The brunette knew one thing and that was he had to find about everything, about those scientist, his parents and most of all himself.

"Do you know where the key to this diary is?" Eijun said taking the book from under his pillow. Miyuki was surprised he didn't know that Eijun had been keeping that diary with him.

"Where did you find that?" Miyuki asked.

"When I went to the basement?" Eijun said. There was no point in lying anymore to Miyuki or the others. I want to know about myself." Eijun could see that Miyuki had a hesitation look on his face.

"Sure." Miyuki said.

"Is something wrong?" Eijun asked.

"Nothing." Miyuki replied. There was a darkness within Miyuki, the darkness of when he lost the most important person to him because of those scientist.

"So do you know where the key is?" Eijun repeated the words.

"To tell you the truth even I don't know where the key is?" Miyuki said.

"Since you're the one hid it long time ago." He thought.

* * *

Later that evening Miyuki had told the others what had happened. He mentions that Eijun might have his memories coming back.

"I don't want history to repeat itself." Miyuki said.

"We'll protect him." They all said in union.

"Is something wrong?" Ryosuke asked when he saw the look on Miyuki's face.

"A bit." Miyuki replied. Eijun was saying he wants to know about himself but I rather not tell him about what happened with him.

"He will find out eventually." Yuki said stating the obvious. Even if we don't he will know without us telling him.

"Things just had to get worse with those guys showing up." Jun yelled.

"We have to deal with them and those scientists." Youichi said.

"Still, I can't wait to kill them with my own hands." Miyuki had a smirk on his face and his eyes turned crimson red, as did to the rest of them.

"It's time for us to feed."


	9. Painful memories

**Title : Circle You**

**Main Pairin : Misawa**

* * *

**HoneycaramelSwirl**

**Guest**

**Silvertwightgemin**

**thanks for the wonderful reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Painful memories  
**

* * *

After a few days Eijun's arm was healed and he was able to move around the building. The brunette was sure that Miyuki and the others would know where the key for the diary was but they didn't and it didn't seem like they were lying either. Things seemed better than before but Miyuki still didn't let Eijun go outside.

"Where's Eijun?" Miyuki asked. The older brunette had looked everywhere for the brunette but couldn't find him; he wasn't in his room or the kitchen or the living room.

"I think I saw him go downstairs." Yuki said. I was reading a book when I heard some footsteps and it sounded like he was going downstairs.

"Thanks." Miyuki said as he headed to the direction of the basement. Miyuki didn't know why but these days the brunette seems to love going down there. There wasn't anything there but a pile of junk.

"Eijun." Miyuki called out as he walked down the stairs. No answer came. As the older brunette arrived he saw Eijun was standing on a ladder and looked like he was looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Miyuki said looking at the back of Eijun who was facing a bookshelf.

"I didn't hear you come in." Eijun said as he turned around, at that moment Eijun's foot slipped and he fell from the ladder. The brunette closed his eyes to the impact that was going to happen but he didn't feel anything instead he felt like he was somebody's arm. Eijun opened his eyes and saw Miyuki staring down at him.

"Don't turn around so suddenly." He said annoyed. He was angry but deep down he cared about the safety of the brunette.

"Thank you." Eijun said. Miyuki put the boy back down and he was on his feet again.

"I don't understand why you always come here?" Miyuki looked around the room; he didn't come down here often since there was nothing interesting. It looked the same as it did when he was little.

"It's interesting." Eijun said.

"I don't want you to get hurt again after you just healed up." Miyuki stared at the arm which had finally healed up. He had asked Yuki to heal it fast but Eijun refused. The brunette told Miyuki that he wanted it to heal it by itself since if he let Yuki heal him all the time that it makes him feel useless like he couldn't do anything himself. Miyuki argued with the brunette but in the end Eijun won and the brunette was able to do what he wanted.

**Buzz Buzz**

Eijun turned to where the sound was coming from. His phone was on the table and buzzed once more and the phone moved a little from the buzz. Eijun picked his mobile up and looked and saw he had gotten a message.

_Hey Eijun_

_I Haven't heard from you for a while now. Your grandpa is also worried since you haven't contacted him. He's also asking when you will be coming back home. The others also miss you, so do I._

_Wakana_

"Who is it?" Miyuki asked.

"It's from my childhood friend back home." Eijun replied. Miyuki then took the mobile from Eijun and looked at the message that he had gotten. He was annoyed just by looking at the message and the brunette could tell.

"You're not leaving, right." Miyuki said turning to look at the brunette.

"I'm not." Eijun said. If Eijun said he had to go home, he knew how angry Miyuki would do and that would be a pain since he would do things he wouldn't like.

"I still have things to do here." Eijun thought. He still needed to know more about himself and find that key.

"I'll tell them I'm busy here." Eijun said taking his mobile back from Miyuki. He quickly texted Wakana back and turned to look at Miyuki.

"Happy." Eijun said showing the text he had just sent.

"He's a pain when he's angry." Eijun thought.

"Eijun, we have to move to another house soon." Miyuki said. Eijun looked surprised he didn't know what the older brunette was saying.

"Why?" Eijun looked confused.

"Since that friend of yours knows where we live?" Miyuki said. He might bring others too."

"I'm sure he won't tell anybody about this place." Eijun tried to reason with Miyuki but it didn't work.

"It's the guy he was with that I'm worried about." Miyuki said. I won't say it again."

Eijun didn't think they would be moving to another place. He gotten used to this place by now. He knew where everything was.

"I'm sure the key you're looking for will be in the place where we are moving to?" When Miyuki said those words Eijun knew he had to go there and find the key and read the diary.

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Haruichi asked when he noticed Eijun looking out the window.

"The flowers." Eijun pointed. The flowers were blooming.

"I remember you used to draw things on your book when we were little." Haruichi said. The most you liked drawing was flowers."

"That's true." Eijun said. I drawn flowers because they make me think of you guys."

"What do you mean?" Haruichi asked.

"Because flowers are unique and I thought you guys were too, you all were different and I was glad to make friend." Eijun smiled. Suddenly the brunette thought about something he just remembered.

"That's right, when I was little I was bullied but when I met them it stopped." Eijun had an uneasy feeling. Did they kill those who bullied me too?" Eijun shook his head; he didn't want to think about it. It was mostly his fault that those people died because he wasn't strong enough to take care of himself and that's why Miyuki and the others got angry.

"There's a question I want to ask." Eijun said. Suddenly the room was filled with the rest of the crew. They all felt like now was the right time to tell Eijun about themselves.

"I'll start." Haruichi said. I'll tell what happened to nii-san and myself."

We lived happy with our parents. They also had powers like we did. They tried everything to protect us from the outside world so we didn't get hurt. But I was stupid enough to go out. I wanted to know about the world outside. When my parents found out I was missing they were panicking and nii-san overheard it and went to find me. I was walking alone when some people came toward me, nii-san arrived in time to protect me but he wasn't strong enough to fight them since he was kid, as I was. When we thought it was over for us our parents came and killed them. But the trouble didn't end, since my parents killed them a lot of the same people had been coming after us. One day they found out where we were living and out parents tried to protect us and doing so they died.

_"Mama, Papa!" Haruichi cried out. The tears wouldn't leave the pinkette's face. He didn't like that his parents were lying on the floor with blood on them. They looked like they were sleeping with their eyes closed but they were not._

_"Haruich, we have to run away." Ryosuke tried to pull his younger brother away from their dead parents' body but the younger boy wouldn't move._

_That's when the two who killed their parents capture the two little boys. Even when they were captured Ryosuke would do anything to protect his younger brother._

_When they finally arrived at their destination, they were already thrown inside a room. That's when the two met Miyuki who was just like them. He was the only one in the room that they were locked up in._

Haruichi stopped speaking. Jun was the next one who spoke.

Yuki and I were child hood friends. We were always together, even when both our parents died from the hands of those people as well. My parents and Yuki's parents wanted to get along with the outside people which were stupid because of it our parents died. We had been hiding when we met a girl, we didn't know that girl would be the downfall for us. The girl who we met was the scientist's daughter that killed our parents. She had tricked us and pretended to be friends with us.

_"Jun." Yuki said. Yuki was clam when they put them in that locked room._

_"Don't worry." Jun said. I won't let anything happen to us, I swear we will get out and kill them all._

Youichi was the next to speak.

I was living with my father, my mother had died because of those scientist and father wanted revenge. He hated the fact that mother was gone. Before she died she told father to protect me. Father kept his promise and hid me from the enemy; he wouldn't let them near me. One day father told me to hid and don't come out but I didn't listen and came out when I heard father's yell of pain. That's when I saw my father on the ground, his eyes were still alive. He stared at me and the last words he said was

_"Why didn't you listen to me?"_ _That's when I realize I was surrounded by two scientist and they took me to the locked room._

"I guess I'm last." Miyuki said.

My parents were really sick and couldn't do many things and I told them I would look after them but they wouldn't allow it. Even when they were so sick they would still be able take care of me and feed me. After some time scientists were hunting our kind and we would always hid but the time came when it was my parents' time to pass on. Once they did I tried to live my life like a normal kid but they found out I wasn't normal. They took me to the hospital and did many experiments on me over and over. It was painful, they didn't care how badly I was hurt from the shocks they gave from doing their experiments. After some times others like me arrived and when I realize they were going to do the same thing I told them to use me instead. I didn't want the same thing to happen to them.

"Miyuki." Eijun said. He couldn't help but cry from their stories. It was sad; they had a rough time, and now thinking back to what his shadow had told him about his parents. Miyuki had worse of all the others; he was protecting them from doing same thing they did to them. The others had a sad look on his face when Miyuki had told his story.

"Miyuki." Eijun said and hugged the older boy.

"I need to know everything." Eijun thought.

* * *

The next day the crew left the abandon building and arrived at a new house. This one didn't seem as creepy as the abandon building. The building they were in now was also a house, it was also big. Eijun felt like he had been here before.

He probably had in his past life.

"Will people notice this house?" Eijun asked.

"No they won't." Miyuki said. We set a barrio around the house so we can live here without others interrupting us."

"There's also a basement here like the one in the other building." Yuki said. But the basement is bigger and has a lot of books in the basement."

"Do you go there a lot?" Eijun asked since Yuki seemed happy to be able to tell the brunette about the basement.

"I tend to read a lot of books from there when we lived here before." Yuki said.

"What are you being so shy about?" Jun said. He knew that even if Yuki wasn't here all the time, he would always go there alone without anybody noticing him but Jun saw it all. Jun looked at Yuki and gave him a smirk, he knew Yuki's weakness.

"Stupid." Yuki said in a low voice.

"Did you say something?" Eijun asked.

"It's nothing." Yuki said glaring at Jun.


	10. Can't die

**Title : Circle You**

**Main Pairin : Misawa**

* * *

**animegirl312**

**silvertwightgemin**

**thanks for the reviws**

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Can't die  
**

* * *

Eijun didn`t think that he would find the key that he was looking for this easy. There in the middle of the living room was a piano and on top of was the key he was searching for. To make sure it was the dairy`s key he put it in the lock.

"This is the key." He said. He continues to unlock the lock and it came open. Eijun was so happy he was able to finally read what was inside the book. When he opened the book there was a strange language. I know this." He looked through the book and started reading out loud.

**Entry 1**

_Today I was so happy that I was able to make some friends, they are a bit quiet but it better than nothing. They are nicer than the kids in the neighbor who would always bully me. Every day I tag along with my parents to work and I sneak in to the room where my new friends always seem to be. My parents always wonder where I go but I never tell them since Kazuya the first boy I became friends with said that nobody was supposed to come in this room. I'm sure my parents will be angry that I went into a room I wasn't supposed to be in._

**Entry 2**

_Today we played a game called Circle you. It's a game I came up with, one person is standing in the middle while others surround the person and the person and middle try to go through the people surrounding them. I had so much playing with my new friends, it was going great until Kazuya and Mei started fighting again._

"Who's Mei?" Eijun thought. In his time he was sure he didn't meet anybody by the name of Mei but it sounded familiar to the brunette.

**Entry 3**

_Mom and Dad didn't tell me that they left to work but I manage to remember how to get to the hospital. I will not break my promise to Kazuya and the others; I will come play with them every day. But when I went into the room I saw that Kazuya was missing. When I asked the others, they only said out but I could see sadness in their face. I then heard the door open so I hid so the adults wouldn't find me. I then saw Kazuya had entered the room but he looked different, like he was out of energy._

**Entry 4**

_Today Kazuya was still upset with how his eyes looked. He said he couldn't stand looking at himself anymore. He kept repeating that he was a monster, it was just like when I had first met him and he told me the same thing. I then took out a pair of glasses out of my bag. They aren't real glasses so it wouldn't harm Kazuya. Kazuya took it right away and wore it, after that he started wearing the glasses every day._

**Entry 5**

_Today Kazuya gave me a present; he gave me a stuffed bunny. I couldn't help but feel so happy but then my parents had finally found out that I was with them. My parents called Kazuya and the others monsters, I didn't like the way they said those words to them. Kazuya and the others were my friends. I was taken away and was brought back home. I was going to sneak out when I overheard my parents talk. They said I was a monster too and they were only pretending to be nice, they aren't even my real parents. I then heard the most things that shocked me, that they had killed my parents before right after I was born. They raised me so I would kill my own kind. I couldn't take it anymore, anger raised from me and I walked into them talk and I did something I killed them with my own hands._

**Entry 6**

_I finally went to where my beloved friends were. They were trapped by other scientists just like the ones who were pretending to be my parents. When I went back to the room I saw that my friends were no longer there. I searched for them everywhere in the building and noticed that some of the scientists were already killed. As I was looking for my friends I found a book that a dead scientist was holding, it had all information on my friends and the last page had information on me. The information about me was that after raising me and try to control me, they wanted to kill my kind and then later they wanted kill me as well. I was different from Kazuya and the rest. I had a power that could destroy many. I finally manage to find my friends, we promised we would live._

**Entry 7**

_I guess this is the end._

* * *

Eijun closed the dairy and thought about everything he had just read. The person who wrote this was probably his past self. The meeting was similar to what had happened to him but there were some changes.

"Why was it different?" Eijun thought. The thought of his parents not being his real parents and were the same people who killed the others parents didn't make him sad but made him angry.

"But what did I mean by the last entry?"

"Lunch is ready?" Youichi said. Youichi watched as the brunette put the diary on top of the piano and watched the brunette come toward him.

"Are you okay?" Youichi asked. The brunette had a different expression than usual.

"I'm fine." Eijun said with a face that said he was confident. He didn't want any more people dying anymore; he had to protect Miyuki and the others.

When the two arrived at the dining room noises could be heard. Jun was yelling at Yuki who was reading a book.

"What's going on?" Youichi asked. He was sure that it was this noisy a minute ago when he was in the dining room table.

"Yuki was reading Jun's horoscope and he got mad at what was said." Ryosuke said. It's really stupid to get angry for such a simple reason.

"What did it said?" Eijun asked curious.

"That Jun's downfall is coming soon." Yuki repeated. He said it like it was the first time.

"That's bullshit!" Jun was getting angry once again.

"Put that away and let's eat." Jun said sitting in his seat. Yuki did as he was told and put his book away.

"Where's Kazuya?" Eijun asked. He looked around the room and saw that the older brunette was nowhere to be seen.

"He in the basement earlier." Youichi said. Just then Miyuki entered the room.

"What is it?" Miyuki asked when he saw that everybody was staring at him.

"Just wondering where you were?" Eijun answered. The rest started sitting down as well. Miyuki sat beside Eijun like he always does.

"You know there's one thing that hasn't changed." Youichi said staring at Miyuki.

"What?" Miyuki asked as he stared back at Youichi making eye contact.

"You're so clingy to Eijun; you used to always cling to his side when he came to play with us." Youichi said it like it was just yesterday.

The group wasn't close before they met Eijun. Before they met Eijun, they didn't talk much to each other. They said a few words there but nothing that made them close. When Eijun entered the locked room changed their lives. A spark was brought back from their eyes.

"Kazuya." Eijun spoke. Can we step outside?" Eijun knew that was a dangerous thing to say but he wanted to get out.

"Fine." Kazuya said. But in one condition."

"What's that?"

"If you want to go out, you have to tell us where you go?" Eijun was very surprised he didn't think that Miyuki would allow such a thing.

"I was thinking about it but you have to be careful." Miyuki said. They are still out there who hunt us."

Eijun gestured Haruichi who was beside him to come closer, as Haruichi did the brunette whispered some words to him.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" Eijun asked.

"I believe this isn't a dream." Haruichi answered back.

"Did he hit his head or something?" Eijun spoke. He never used to be this nice before."

"Well, it is kind of strange for him to let you go out?"

"You know I can hear everything you two are saying." Miyuki glared. His ears were twitching from the two's conversion they were having.

"Is it really hard to believe it?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes!" Everybody said in union. They didn't even need to think. They had a straight answer right away when the older brunette had asked. It made Miyuki think that they didn't see him in any other mood than his scary side.

"Can we start eating now?" Ryosuke said. The food will get cold." As the pinkette said everybody faced their food and started eating.

* * *

"Are you still thinking about that boy?" Tanba asked the raven. All day he had been staring out the window and letting out a sigh.

"I can't help it." Shunpei said. I was with him for a while and we became friends and to think he was one of them." After Tanba had explained everything to Shunpei, he couldn't believe it. He thought the brunette was a normal boy but he was the enemy. Those people are the ones who would kill the human race and they had to stop them. I thought he was my friend."

"I know how you feel but if they live we all die?" Tanba said.

Shunpei knew he couldn't let that happen. Even if he was a friend, he was lying about who he was. If he saw the brunette again he wouldn't hesitate and kill him for the sake of the world.

"But that boy won't just die." Tanba said.

"What do you mean?" Shunpei asked confused.

"I'll explain this." A man with a crescent moon shaped scar under his left eye had entered the room.

"Ume-san." Shunpei said.

"The boy can't die because he has a rare power but the others can." Ume said. I was there before in his past life that when all his comrades had died that he turned back time to before he met everybody."

"How can he do that?" Shunpei was shocked. Nobody has a power to do that."

"In another time he was even killed first but even so his mind told him to turn back time."

"How can we stop him?" Tanba asked.

"The boss said there is a way." Ume let out a sigh." We have to try to kill those eight before the next full moon."

"What do you mean eight?" Shunpei asked confused. There was only seven including Eijun."

"Huh?" Even Ume was confused. He was sure there were eight of them; he wouldn't make any mistake about it.

* * *

It was nightfall, Eijun and Miyuki were in there room getting ready for bed.

"Kazuya." Eijun said.

"What is it?" Miyuki asked.

"Who's Mei?" Kazuya hadn't heard of that name for a while, he thought it was a good sign that Eijun said his name.

"Do you remember him?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't but he was written in the diary."

"You were able to open the diary."

"I did and it was written by my past self but it seem my past self and my life was a bit different." Eijun turned to look up at the sky. Why was it different?"

"They tried to stop us from meeting." Miyuki said. They wanted to stop the same thing to happen again but they can't stop fate."

"Fate?"

"Either way we were bound to meet." Miyuki said. I didn't even do anything, it was all you." He smiled.

"You're weird." Eijun said bluntly.

"What do you mean by that?" Miyuki said glaring at the brunette.

"You suddenly becoming nice is weird." Eijun said. It's creeping me out."

"What?" Miyuki kept on glaring at Eijun.

"I think he's mad." Eijun thought. He won't stop glaring at me with those eyes. Eijun slowly took his hands and took the glasses off from Miyuki.

"You're eyes aren't eyes of a monster." Those words were the same words that Eijun had told Miyuki when they were kids. It made him feel alive just to hear those words again. The red eyes that Miyuki hid under those glasses were still beautiful to the brunette. The red was different from the others, more crimson.

"You're the weird one." Miyuki said. A small blush appeared on his face. He couldn't help blush from Eijun's words. He didn't have such problems when they were kids. Miyuki snacked the glasses from Eijun and put it back on.

"Are you going to sleep with them on?" Eijun asked.

"I am." Miyuki said.

"Really, I remember you weren't wearing them when you went to sleep early before."

Eijun was right and Miyuki couldn't lie about it. He did take them off when he went to sleep early but that was because he didn't care since it was the time he wouldn't care about anything else besides sleeping and getting full power.

"You really notice things you shouldn't." Miyuki said. He took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table and quickly went under the covers.

"You're no fun." Eijun pouted.

"It's your damn fault." Miyuki whispered low so that the brunette wouldn't hear anything.

* * *

**I'm on a roll! thanks for reading.**


	11. Family

**Title : Circle You**

**Main Pairin : Misawa**

* * *

**Silvertwightgemin**

**The Ink Hidden Within**

**HoneyCaramelSwirl**

**Thanks for the reviews and i love hearing about it.**

* * *

**I decided to write their last name as said after because it`s more easier for me since i`m used to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Family  
**

* * *

"Is something wrong with you?" Tetsu asked. The older boy had been reading like usual when he saw Miyuki looked different than usual.

"I just had a dream." Miyuki said. A dream I hadn't had for a long time. Miyuki wished he didn't dream about the past. It was a memory he wanted to forget.

"I think we should tell Eijun about what happened in the past?" Tetsu suggested the thought but the black-haired boy could tell from Miyuki's face that he didn't like the idea.

"I don't want it to be the same." Miyuki said. I will change this fate of ours and live on." There was nothing that Tetsu could do to change the brunette's mind.

"He will find out even if we don't say anything."

"Yuki is right." Jun said entering the room. He had heard their whole conversion. He didn't mean to heard them but he had just entered the living room when he heard Tetsu and Miyuki talking.

"Jun." Tetsu called out his name.

"Jun, do you know why Mei hasn't appeared yet?" Miyuki asked. Mei was supposed to appear right after we reunited with Eijun but he hasn't.

"I also found it strange." Jun said. There is something wrong, every time we are reborn he was supposed to appear right after we meet Eijun again.

"This time might be different." Tetsu said closing the book he was reading.

"What do you mean?" Miyuki asked.

"The way we met Eijun was the same again but this time he didn't kill his own parents and things played out different." Tetsu said.

"Mei will show up eventually." Jun said.

"I don't want us to die the same way again." Miyuki thought.

"What are you guys doing here and together?" Eijun said popping into the room.

"Is it strange to see us together?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes it is." Eijun said so bluntly. It's really strange since I never see you guys alone together. Eijun remembered that those three have never been together; he was always with them when they were. They didn't talk as much either and so Eijun told them to call everybody by their first name since it would make them closer. Miyuki had a hard time to deal with it but he did it anyway. Tetsu didn't have any problems. Jun on the other hand didn't listen to Eijun at first but when Jun called them by their last name beside Tetsu , Eijun would scold him.

"Are you going out?" Miyuki asked the brunette. He stared at the different clothes he was wearing.

"I'm going with Haruichi." Eijun replied. I was looking for you since I was going to ask you to come as well.

"I think I will past since I'm a bit tired." Miyuki said. Eijun stared at Miyuki and gave him "Is that so" Look.

"What are you looking at me like that?" Miyuki asked the brunette who didn't move his eyes away from the older boy.

"I was I thinking who it was that took so long to get up from bed."

"It couldn't be helped." Miyuki said. He usual wakes up early but today it was different since he wanted to stay longer in bed with Eijun. It was so nice and quiet until a certain somebody came and disturbed their nice sleep.

"Hey guys." Kuramochi said with a happy face.

"Speak of the devil." Miyuki thought and gave a glare at the boy and in return Kuramochi stared back. Kuramochi knew the reason for the glare from Miyuki.

"Kazuya, can you not look at me like that?" Kuramochi said sweat dripping down. He hated when the brunette was angry.

"Why is always angry at me?" He thought. It wasn't his fault that he didn't knock and woke them up. Well maybe it was his fault for not knocking but Ryosuke told me to wake them up."

"What's that bump on your head?" Eijun asked.

"Oh this." Kuramochi had gotten this bump this morning when Miyuki threw a ball to his head for disturbing them. I fell down."

"Eijun, let go." Haruichi said entering the room.

"Alright." Eijun said he waved goodbye to the guys and walked out but not before Miyuki opened his mouth to speak.

"Be careful." Miyuki said. With that said the two hurried out the living room and out to the entrance.

"You worry too much." Jun said.

"You're still scared that he might meet those hunters." Tetsu said. He could read Miyuki like a book from his expressions he made.

"I can't help it." He said.

* * *

Eijun and Haruichi were walking through town. It had been a while since Eijun had gone out. He was happy that Miyuki is letting him go out. He wondered what made the devil change his mind. As they were walking by, a poster on a wall caught Eijun's eyes. The brunette stood in front of the poster. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Eijun." Haruichi called out the brunette's name but no response came. Haruichi then turned to look at the poster that Eijun was staring at. It was a picture of a man and woman. Haruichi couldn't believe his eyes, the picture was the scientist who pretended to be his parents.

"They are alive." Haruichi said. How can they be alive?" The pinkette was confused he was scare Miyuki had finished them off. In the picture was a two happy person and underneath were words.

After some miracle a doctor had managed to save the lives of two scientists that were supposed to have died. He manages to give them a new life. The doctor had hid the fact that he was doing some experiments to save these scientists.

"I don't like those words." Eijun said. At that moment Eijun's hands rolled into a fist.

"Eijun." Haruichi called out.

Eijun turned to Haruichi.

"I'm sorry." Eijun replied. He shouldn't be thinking about things now.

"I know how you feel?" Haruichi said. But those words made the pinkette upset since the word experiments was something he didn't like.

"Does this also mean that Grandpa knew about everything?" Eijun thought. He didn't know what to think anymore. There were people in this world that you couldn't trust.

"Let's do what we came here to do." Eijun said. The two started walking around town and Eijun tried to forgot that he ever saw that poster but his mind was still thinking about it. It wasn't something you would simply forget.

* * *

Later when they got home Eijun went straight to his room without saying hello to anybody which the others found weird.

"What's wrong with him?" Kuramochi asked.

"Something happened." Haruichi said. Eijun saw a poster." The pinkette then explained to the group about what had happened.

After the explain Miyuki went to the room where Eijun was in. He was lying on the bed staring up into the celling and he was holding onto the bunny. Miyuki walked toward the bed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I heard what happened?" Miyuki said. Haruichi told us that you saw a poster."

"Yea." Eijun replied weakly.

"I did always wonder why they didn't say anything about their deaths in the news." The day after they had killed every scientist the police had showed up but Jun used his power so nobody would notice that they were still inside the building. Miyuki and the others never realize that when the people took Eijun's parents they didn't cover them, instead some scientist came and took them in another car.

"I want to know about my real parents." Eijun said. I want to know how I came to this world."

"I wish I could tell you about your parents but even I don't know that." Miyuki said. We always met you in that locked room."

"I guess I have to wait till I remember everything." Eijun thought. I wonder what I was like in my past life and how is it different than before."

"There was something strange this time that was different." Miyuki said.

"What is it?" Eijun asked.

"That boy you met, you have never encounter him in any time before." Miyuki had been curious about the boy since he saw him. He didn't ever remember meeting that boy anywhere in his past life nor did he remember Eijun meeting him as well.

"I guess things are different this time." Eijun said.

"By the way can you not squeeze the bunny that tide." While looking at Eijun holding the bunny tide he felt like the brunette was going to rip it apart. Eijun realizing what he was doing held the bunny in a nicer way.

"I'm sorry." Eijun apologized to the stuffed bunny. He felt bad that he made the present that Miyuki gave him suffer.

"I been meaning to ask you something." Eijun said letting the bunny go and put it in the middle of the bed between the pillows.

"What is it?" Miyuki asked.

"When I first came here there was a cat but I don't see it anymore?"

"What cat?" Miyuki looked confused. He had lived here for a long time and he was sure there was no animal, not a cat for sure.

"There was a cat; he's the one who led me to the basement when we first met."

Miyuki tried to understand what the brunette was saying but he couldn't understand since there was never a cat in the house.

"He was a black cat but he had blue-navy eyes." Eijun explained and I'm sure I saw a cat.

"A cat, huh." Miyuki thought. When Eijun said about the cat's eye, it reminded him of a certain someone. This life is changing so much compared to the rest."

Miyuki didn't want to think anymore so he layed down on the bed beside the brunette.

"All this thinking is making me sleepy." Miyuki let out a loud yawn.

"What are you talking about?" Eijun gave the older brunette a stupid look. Says the one who slept a lot."

"You know in one of our past life, we were really close." Miyuki said leaning in closer to the brunette.

"What do you mean close?" Eijun asked. Aren't we already close?" Eijun stared at Miyuki and it seemed to Miyuki that the brunette didn't understand the words he ment.

"We are close but we were in a different way." Miyuki tried to explain but the brunette looked more confused.

"I'm also close with the others." Eijun said making Miyuki drop his head down.

"You're pissing me off." Miyuki mumbled. I knew he was like this in the past too but I was sure he would know more."

"I'll explain to you more clearly." Miyuki said with a grin on his face. For some reason Eijun didn't like the look on Miyuki's face. Miyuki went closer to Eijun. Their face was close to touching, Miyuki was about to get even more closer but then a loud slam pulled the two away and they looked at the doorway to see Kuramochi standing there.

"Why am I not surprised?" Miyuki wasn't happy; it felt like Kuramochi seemed to always show up at the worse time. What is it?" Miyuki was annoyed.

"I just came to tell you dinner is ready." Kuramochi didn't dare look into Miyuki's eyes since he already felt that he was angry.

"Why am I always the one gets his angry mood?" Kuramochi thought. It wasn't the first time, it happened in the past a lot and it had to happen in this life as well. Why didn't Jun go do it himself?" Kuramochi didn't have a choice since Jun was helping Tetsu and Jun would kill him if he didn't do it since he had nothing else to do.

"I'll see you down." Kuramochi said and dashed out the room in a hurry.

"He seemed a little strange." Eijun thought.

"I didn't notice anything." Miyuki said. I'm hungry so let's go down and eat with everybody." Miyuki got out of bed and pulled the brunette along with him and they headed down to the kitchen where everybody was seated already.

It's route that everybody eats together. Eijun loved being with everybody, it felt like a family and it warmed his heart to see everybody together. He thought he regretted ever meeting them at first but now he felt different. He loved being with everybody and talking to them.

"I'm happy." Eijun mumbled. There isn't anything else I would like to have."


	12. Treasure

**Title : Circle You**

**Main Pairing : Misawa**

* * *

**Chris Takigawa will show up in later chapters.**

**animegirl312 e**

**Kissecchi27**

**silvertwilightgemin**

**thanks for the reviews like always.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Treasure **

* * *

_Eijun was in his room when he saw somebody familiar standing beside his bed. It was himself but a older version of himself._

_"The time is nearing." The older brunette said with a sad expression. He knew what was going to happen; the same thing was going to happen again._

_"What is nearing?" Eijun asked the older brunette._

_"Everything will end unless you do something to stop what your other selves could not." He said. Then he took his hand and placed it on top of Eijun's forehead. Remember everything." A sudden glow appeared on the forehead of Eijun where the older Eijun placed his hand, and then the brunette's eyes slowly closed._

* * *

"Eijun, Eijun." The brunette's eyes opened and Miyuki was staring at him with a worry expression on his face.

"Miyuki." He spoke. Eijun then remember what had happened and everything started coming back to him, all the memories of his other lives come out. I remember everything."

"You remember." Miyuki said. The older brunette couldn't believe the words that came out of Eijun, he waited to hear those words for a long time.

"We need to find Mei." Eijun smiled.

"We tried looking for him after you came back but we couldn't." Miyuki said. When the gang realize that Eijun was coming back, they decided to search for him since he didn't appear like he always did after Eijun appeared.

"I know where he is?" Eijun smiled.

Everybody was gathered in the basement. Miyuki and the rest didn't know why they were in the basement. Mei wasn't going to magically appear out of nowhere.

"Mei, come out!" Eijun yelled.

"Yelling isn't going make him appear." Kuramochi spoke out. But Eijun kept on calling out Mei's name.

"Meow."

Suddenly the cat that Eijun had been seeing appeared out of nowhere and stood on top of a table.

"What's a cat doing here?" Jun said. Everybody stared at the cat; it was black and had navy-blue eyes. Their eyes were familiar to everybody."

"Mei-chan, show yourself." Eijun smiled.

Suddenly a glow of light shined on the cat changing it into a human form. The cat there was no longer there. A young boy with blond hair and navy-blue eyes stood there with an unpleasant expression.

"Don't call me chan." He said annoyed. Eijun knew how Mei hated being called with a chan.

Everybody was surprised but Eijun.

"Why were you a cat?" Miyuki asked.

"I had no choice." Narumiya said. This time was different compare to the other times."

"What do you mean?" Haruichi asked. He was confused by Mei's words, just like the rest was as well.

"Long story short." Narumiya said. Somebody didn't want us to meet Eijun so in order for us to meet I had to pull a few strings."

"And, you had to change into a cat." Kominato said.

"Yea." Narumiya replied. Mei then stared at Eijun, he was glad to see the brunette after so long. He always wanted to be able to tell him who he was but he couldn't. He even changed his existed in the worlds and changing the fact they met so that he could protect him and he could figure it himself.

"Took you long enough." Narumiya said.

"Let's talk about this in the living room." Tetsu said. Everything then went to the living room. Haruichi made some tea for everybody so they could relax.

"He's behind this." Narumiya said. I didn't think things would turn out this way."

"You don't mean." Miyuki didn't like how this was going.

"Him as in… Miyuki turned and looked at Eijun and saw the brunette had already figured out who they were talking about.

"That traitor!" Kuramochi wasn't happy. He remembers how he used Eijun when they were younger.

"If I'm correct, he's using those humans." Miyuki said. Miyuki has known him longer than anyone here. When Eijun appeared and changed their lives, he didn't like how everybody had changed because of the brunette. But that wasn't it. What Miyuki hated was the fact that he found out Eijun also had the powers like them and tried to use him since his powers were different.

"I'll protect you." Miyuki thought as he stared at the brunette. He wasn't going the make the same mistake again, and lose his beloved to that man.

Eijun stared back at the older brunette. He could tell that Miyuki was worrying about him like usual.

"I'll be fine." Eijun assured the brunette.

Later that day Eijun was in the garden with Haruichi. They were cleaning out the garden since it looked a bit dirty. While they did that Miyuki and Mei had a chat.

* * *

"This time is different." Narumiya said. Somebody is messing around."

"You're right." Miyuki replied. Our meeting with Eijun was messed up this time."

"What happened when you met Eijun?" Narumiya asked.

"He didn't know about the powers he had and he was scared of us." Miyuki said. And also he met with a stranger while we were in our power saving week."

"Who was the stranger?" Narumiya asked.

"I think I heard Eijun call him Shunpei." Miyuki said. He wasn't in any of our other timelines."

"Somebody wanted to change things so badly, it seem." Narumiya was worried what was going to happen next. Time really changed and all but they didn't know who was responsible for it.

"I thought it might be him that was behind this all." Miyuki said.

"Same here." Narumiya said. But he doesn't have the power to change the flow of time."

"The time is nearing, huh."

"Yea, did Eijun's parents come back."

"Yea." Miyuki replied.

"That means that they will come attack us soon." Narumiya said. But I won't let them attack us first time this."

* * *

"Eijun, what are we doing with these shovel?" Haruichi asked. He didn't know what Eijun wanted to do.

"We are going to dig." Eijun said. There is something here that I buried long time again." When Eijun remembered everything he also remembered the important thing he buried.

"Important thing, what is it?" Haruichi asked.

"When Kazuya and I were younger we buried two flower bracelets here." Eijun said. We promised when we were reborn again and were able to live past eighteen that we would dig it out.

"But, why are you digging it out now?"

"Because I know that our lives will not repeat this time around." Eijun said. I won't let anybody and I die in his hands."

"Eijun." Haruichi smiled.

"This time will be different." Eijun said as he kept digging and digging until his shovel hit something hard. He bent down and digged with his hand and there he saw a box.

"It's here." Eijun smiled. He was so glad to find it again. The brunette kept staring at the box.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Haruichi asked.

"Not yet." Eijun replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I will open it when we are living past eighteen."

* * *

After they went inside the house Eijun put the box inside a safe place that only he would know. He would come back look for it when everything went back to normal.

"Eijun, its dinner time." Kuramochi called out. Eijun hurried to dining room and everybody was seated. Everybody was together again and it made the brunette really happy.

"By the way, how does this work the moment you're back so is your room?" Kominato asked. He was shocked when he walked pass his room and saw Mei's room had reappeared.

"Don't ask me." Narumiya said. Even I don't know the reason why."

"By the way don't come to our room tomorrow morning." Miyuki said turning to Kuramochi. He didn't like that he couldn't get enough time and sleep with his beloved.

"Sure." Kuramochi replied.

* * *

Eijun and Miyuki were in their room and they were getting ready for bed.

"How did you get your memories back?" Miyuki asked. He was wondering about it since he got his memories back.

"I had a dream." Eijun said.

"Dream?" Miyuki repeated.

"Yes, in it I saw an older version of myself." Eijun said. He said the time was nearing and then he touched my forehead and I felt sleep and the next time I woke up I remembered everything."

If Miyuki was a normal child he was think Eijun's story was stupid and made up, but he wasn't a normal and also he was a grown up, of course he would believe it.

"I also like to meet you're older self." Miyuki said. Then just then something clicked in Miyuki's head. How that is an older version of Eijun appeared when Eijun and they have never lived past eighteen. Eijun had just realized when he saw Miyuki's face.

"What's going on?" Eijun was very confused. Why did his older self-come and warn him?"

"We will need to do some research." Miyuki said.

"I'm sleepy." Eijun said letting out a big yawn, making Miyuki laugh out. Eijun's eyes closed shut.

"How cute?" Miyuki thought. Miyuki kissed Eijun on his forehead and went to sleep next to the brunette.


	13. I Love You

**Title : Circle You**

**Main Pairing : Misawa**

* * *

**HoneyCaramelSwirl**

**animegirl312**

**Silvertwightgemi**

**Thanks for reviewing, all your questions will be answered in the next chapter, probably.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - I Love You**

* * *

Shunpei was walking in to town since there was something he that Tanba needed. He didn't have practice and he had nothing better to do, so he decided to head into town. As he was walking by the stores he saw a familiar brunette. The brunette was standing on one of the stalls, he was looking at the items on the tables with curious in his eyes.

"Eijun." Shunpei spoke the name that he was so familiar with. The brunette turned to his head; he knew the voice of the person who called out to him. He didn't think that he would end of meeting him.

"Shunpei." The brunette spoke. The brunette didn't seem like the same boy that Shunpei knew. The brunette stared at the taller boy straight in the eyes.

"I was worried about you." The raven said. I was wondering what happened to you." The boy tried to grab the brunette's hand but the brunette pushed it away.

"Eijun." Shunpei repeated his name. He was shock that the brunette did that.

"I'm not the same person you knew anymore." Eijun said. The brunette felt guilty but this young man in front of him was the enemy.

"What happened to you?" Shunpei asked. But the brunette didn't say a word and kept silent.

"I thought we were friends." Shunpei said. We used to hang out a lot.

"We were." Eijun said. But that doesn't matter anymore since you are the enemy who wants to get rid of our kind, once again."

"I won't let the same thing happen again." Eijun thought. Suddenly a image of a older boy with a smile appeared in Eijun`s mind. The brunette quickly pushed those images away, that man was no longer a ally to Eijun or the others anymore.

"Do you know a Takigawa?" Eijun asked.

"Takigawa?" Shunpei asked confused. He had never heard of the name before.

"If you don't its fine." Eijun said.

"Eijun." The brunette turned around and saw a voice calling his name from afar. He saw Miyuki and the others were waiting for him. Eijun looked at Shunpei one last time.

"I hope I don't see you again." Eijun said as he ran off to where the others were. Shunpei watched as the brunette ran happily to the rest of the group. He saw one familiar person. It was the other brunette he had met, that time he had an angry look on his face but now he had a face of an angel.

"I don't understand." Shunpei said running his hand through his hand.

"Where did you run off to?" Mei asked. I was tired of waiting for you. Eijun wasn't surprised since Mei wasn't a outside person.

"Quit your wincing!" Jun spoke up. It's not like you had anything to do."

"Jun is right." Tetsu said, this time the older boy didn't have a book in his hand, which was very surprsing.

"Eijun-kun, where did you go?" Haruichi asked. Did you see something you like?"

"I was just looking around when I noticed i noticed that you guys got lost."

"Don't you mean you got lost?" Miyuki replied.

"Let's go home now." Kuramochi's eyes were getting tired. They had been walking around town since noon and it was close to dinner time already.

"I'm also hungry." Ryosuke said. I want to have some omurice."

The group then headed to the direction of their home. Eijun was happy to be with everybody. It was like before, but there was one person missing.

* * *

When they got home Eijun helped Ryosuke make dinner since he had nothing to do and everybody was busy doing their own thing.

"Where's Kazuya and Mei?" Eijun asked when he noticed the two missing.

"I think they are chatting in Mei's room." Ryosuke said. He wasn't too sure.

"Ryosuke." Eijun said. There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Ryosuke asked as he stired the curry.

"Today in town I bump into someone." Eijun said. I didn't mean to but I spoke to that person. But I only spoke to him because he spoke with me first."

Ryosuke stopped stiring the curry and turned to stare at the brunette. He wasn't happy that the brunette made contract with somebody outside. He knew if Eijun told Miyuki, he would go crazy, even Mei would go crazy.

"Is he that friend of yours?" Eijun nodded his head.

"What did he want?"

"He didn't really want anything, he just was abit worried about me."

"Eijun, That boy is the enemy."

"I know that." Eijun replied. I know that but he was worried. Even those the brunette was cold to the raven, he still felt bad since he was the first person to talk to him out of the others.

"Don't see that boy again." Ryosuke said.

"I won't." Eijun said. He couldn't anymore since things was different now that he knew who he really was.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Miyuki asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't done it with Eijun yet?"

"Don't ask such a question?" Miyuki's face was red when Mei mention those words.

"You're the same as always." Mei sighed. In the past life also Kazuya didn't have the courage to do it. He was always worried about other things then being intimate with the brunette.

"What do you mean by that?" Miyuki glared at the blond.

"You didn't do anything in the past either." Mei replied. I know that you're worried about the what is going on now with those enemies but you should also have time for him and you.

"Why are you telling me this?" Miyuki never felt so awkward talking with Mei with this kind of things, it was really weird since he was also his love rival. Aren't you in love with Eijun too?"

"I am, but I know Eijun loves you in a different way."

"Why are you telling me these things?"

"Because we might never have another chance again." Mei said. What if we die again and are reborn again."

"That's true." Miyuki said. There was no way of telling how the outcome of the upcoming battle was going to be.

**Knock**

**Knock**

The brunette opened the room and saw the two sitting on the bed together and they looked like they were having a decent conversion.

"Dinner is ready." Eijun said. The two then looked at Eijun's right hand and saw the boy was holding onto a knife and it looked dangerous. Mei got up from the bed and walked to the brunette and took the knife. Eijun looked at the blond in confusion.

"Don't hold a knife like you're going to murder someone?" Mei wonder how all them got attached to such a boy.

"What do you mean?" Eijun moved his head to side in confusion. The brunette didn't know what the blond was talking about. Mei got annoyed and piniched the brunette's nose with his left hand since his right hand had a knife.

"Ouch, that hurts." Mei released the brunette's nose and headed out the room.

"Kazuya, are you coming?" Eijun asked.

"I am." Miyuki said as he got up from the bed and walked toward the brunette.

"What were you two talking about?" Eijun asked curious.

"Something important."

"Like what?" Eijun asked.

"Nothing that you need to know about." Miyuki teased. A pout appeared on the brunette's face. He didn't like when Miyuki did this. The older boy would always make fun of him.

"Tell me!" Eijun said in a more demanding way.

"No way!" Miyuki replied and ran out the room. Eijun ran after him. The two started running around the house like they were little kids again.

* * *

The group was sitting together in the dinner room. This made the brunette really happy, even those there was one empty seat.

"I found out that Eijun's parents are going to make an appearance soon." Tetsu said. While in town today I heard people talking about it."

"Are you okay?" Miyuki asked staring at Eijun worried. Since they were still his parents who took cared of him.

"I'm fine, they aren't my real parents anyway. And beside they killed my real parents." In Eijun's mind, he was thinking how to kill them. It was hard for him when he remember everything, even the death of his real parents.

"In five day we will make our move before they do." Jun said. All the other times that they had been reborned the enemy was the one always to attack but now they were more ready then before.

"Grandpa is coming too." Eijun said.

"What do you mean?" Haruichi asked. Eijun saw the confused look on everybody on the table.

"Grandpa is also like us." Eijun said. I called a few days ago because I remember my first time I was reborn and Grandpa was with me too.

"Does that mean?" Miyuki or the others didn't think that Eijun's Grandpa was one of them as well.

"But, He wasn't in any of our past lives." Kuramochi said.

"He was in one." Eijun said. That was a life where I was with him before I met any of you. He didn't want to see me die again and again so he didn't bother telling my reborn self about who I was and what was going to happen since he couldn't stop it.

"But, this time is different, right." Miyuki said.

"It is." Eijun said. I don't plan on dying, neither let you guys die as well."

"But, what if we do end of dying?" Haruichi knew that he shouldn't say something negative but he couldn't help it since all their past selves have died in their hands.

"If we do." Eijun said. I hope that we be reborn as friends again in another world where we don't have to worry about such painful memories."

* * *

After dinner was finished Eijun walked outside to the garden. He looke up at the night sky. He never thought something like thise was going happen. At first he made friends with Miyuki and the others when he went to the hospital and stumbled into that room where Miyuki and the others were locked in. Then his so called parents found out that he was hanging out with them and tried to seprate them but in the end Eijun went back to them only to find everybody dying because of them. Eijun didn't like the sight of blood and on his friends. He tried to run away from them but in the end he came back and he tried to learn about everything. While being with Miyuki and the rest his memories returned and learned about his past and as well on the others.

Eijun suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind and the other brunette home and sat next to the younger brunette.

"Kazuya." Eijun spoke his name.

"I hope that we win." Miyuki smiled. I don't want to see death again."

"Me too." Eijun replied. Death was something they had experienced many times before. Eijun watched his friends died and then himself but he kept and kept getting reborned with them, only to get killed once again.

"I have this power that's why we are always reborn." Eijun held his right hand up in the air. This power may let us live again and again but it has a weakness."

"That man probably found out by now how to stop it." Eijun thought.

"Even if we have been reborn again and again." Miyuki said. I'm glad I was able to meet you again, if I couldn't I don't think I could live on."

"What are you saying?" Eijun asked. The brunette felt like there was nothing in the world for him but Eijun which made the brunette upset.

"It's because I love you that I can't stand not to see you." Miyuki said the words, he hadn't said in such a long time. He had said it in the past but when he said it was the last moment when he died.

"Miyuki Kazuya." Eijun said the older brunette's full name. I also love you." Miyuki took the brunette's hand and put it toward his right cheek. Eijun's hands were soft like every other day. He was glad this hand was soft and not cold.

"Eijun, this time I'm going to protect you." In the past the brunette had told Miyuki and the others not to care about what happened to him and worry about themselves.

"What are you saying?" Eijun said. You shouldn't worry about me so much since it's yourself you should worry about since you always end up dying first because of protecting me."

"I don't care." Miyuki said in a serious tone. Eijun knew from the serious look on Miyuki's face that he couldn't change his mind.

"I love you." Miyuki said once more. He then leaned in closed and pressed his lips toward Eijun's lips. His tongue then went inside, Eijun let entrance to the older brunette. They hadn't kissed like this for so long, it felt so familiar to the two. It wasn't the time to kiss since their mind had other things to worry about but right now they couldn't help it.

Eijun closed his eyes slowly, as Miyuki did as well.

"I can't stop." Miyuki thought. Miyuki finally releashed the kiss and stared at Eijun who's face was red from the kissing. Miyuki felt hot himself since they were kissing so much.

"I can't stop." Miyuki said it out loud and grabbed the brunette and rushed to their room and thre the brunette on to the bed.

"Kazuya." Eijun spoke.

"Every life that we have shared I have never shown you how much I loved you because I was always worried about the danger to come, but I can't hold it in anymore.'

"Kazuya." Eijun spoke. Miyuki got on the bed and pressed the brunette down and held on his wrists and started to kiss the brunette on the lips again.

* * *

**I know I Know cliffhanger haha...**

**i'm not sure if i should put a sex scene, i'm not really good with these things, **

**so i'll ask my reader and ask what they think, make it safe or not.**

**I'll try if they want it...Let me know what you think.**


	14. Truth

**Title : Circle You**

**Main Pairing : Misawa**

* * *

** Kisecchi27**

** animegirl312**

**The Ink Hidden Within**

** silvertwightgemin**

**Ashalayn**

** Ducky64**

** angels182**

**Thanks for the reviews. I guess i can't disappoint my reader and have a sex scene. This is my first time with sex scene so bare with me. It might not be the best.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Truth**

* * *

"I can't stop." Miyuki said it out loud and grabbed the brunette and rushed to their room and thre the brunette on to the bed.

"Kazuya." Eijun spoke.

"Every life that we have shared I have never shown you how much I loved you because I was always worried about the danger to come, but I can't hold it in anymore.'

"Kazuya." Eijun spoke. Miyuki got on the bed and pressed the brunette down and held on his wrists and started to kiss the brunette on the lips again.

* * *

Eijun felt Kazuya`s hand slip into his soft hair and enjoyed the feeling it brought. A small deep red appeared on Eijun's face. He couldn't control it, his feeing were being exposed. "Eijun, you're so cute." The brunette was about to open his mouth to voice out his thoughts, however before he realized it, he had been yanked forward, his mouth crashing on to Miyuki and was able to feel and taste that rich smoothness of those lips once again. Eijun opened his mouth to give Miyuki entrance. Then a finger went down to the back of Eijun through his clothes. Eijun could feel his clothes getting taken off by the older male. Before long it was Eijun who was now taking Miyuki's clothes off as well.

They continue kiss, before long Eijun was attacking with his own tongue. Fighting against who was quickly dominating the kiss. As they continued to move down towards Eijun's thighs, making circular movements, their kiss was still going on, not breaking even with other movements with Miyuki's hand.

Miyuki finally broke the kiss. They stared at each other for a second, before Miyuki's lips went its way to Eijun's neck He planted kisses along the delectable collarbone and neck before him, trailing up and down. Eijun tried to hold in his voice but couldn't a small moan escaped his mouth.

"What a lovely voice?"

Miyuki looked at the small body beneath him. Licking his lips at the sight of such a wonderful thing, Miyuki looked like an angry animal about to eat his prey. The older brunette's eyes shined crimson.

"Why haven't I done this sooner?"

Miyuki's went down to Eijun's chest, licking his skin while the other hand moved down to cup the obvious erection the brunet was now sporting. His other hand remained where the teen's right nipple was, pinching and squeezing, the sound that came out of the teen was wonderful for Miyuki to hear. He didn't understand why he didn't do this sooner.

"Miyuki." The brunette moaned.

"How cute?" Miyuki thought as he stared at the brunette.

As he continued his ministrations above, his cold fingers wrapped around Tsuna below, pumping him languorously, before swiping a devious tongue around the other's hardened nub. Miyuki then speeded the brunette's leg wide. He stared at the cute entrance; a smile appeared on Miyuki's face. The older man then put his finger inside the brunette's mouth.

"Suck." Miyuki ordered. The brunette did as he was told and started to suck onto the finger. Miyuki finally took out his finger from Eijun's mouth then he entered a single digit into Eijun's entrance, then he enters another digit inside.

"I'll try to be gentle." Miyuki smirked. He entered Eijun, pushing his way through. A shocked yell escaped the brunette, flipping his head back as he tried to control himself, moans escaped the brunette's mouth. He continued to push forward, and once he was in all the way, stopped to allow Eijun to adjust.

Eijun's body jumped from the sudden thrust. Letting out a loud moan as the bundle of nerve was slammed in. Miyuki saw the tears that had fallen from the brunette. A smirk appeared on the older teen, he loved this feeling. Miyuki then went into fast pace and went in and out.

"K-Kazuya…Nngh!" Eijun moaned "Ah… ah!" Miyuki couldn't help but blush at such a sight.

Moaning quietly, he pulled out of the teen before slamming back in. Eijun screamed as a direct hit was made to his prostate

"His fingers clenched firmly around pale hips, lifting them up to improve his aim.

"Hold onto me." It was more a demand. Eijun was started to get a bit scared the way Miyuki was acting. Eijun wrapped around the other's neck, his legs hooked around Miyuki's back, pulling the closer and deeper into his body. Their tongues tangled within their mouths. The brunette finally reached his limit and came onto his stomach; Miyuki didn't take long to come after.

"One second I look, another one is already after you." This shocked the brunette. Miyuki knew about the fact that Eijun had bump into Shunpei in town. You can't hide anything from me."

"You knew." Eijun tried to laugh it out.

"I knew." Miyuki smiled.

Miyuki cares the brunette's face, a smile appearing on his face. "You're mine, got that?"

"You didn`t have to tell me that." Eijun thought.

"There's something I need to tell you." Miyuki said, his tone a bit more serious than before.

"What?" Eijun asked. Miyuki wasn't sure if he should tell the brunette.

"It's something that happened to us, except you." Miyuki stared at Eijun without looking away from him. Eijun stared back at the older male.

"They killed us many time." Miyuki said surprising Eijun. Every life that we are reborn is because you wanted us to always be together. Every time you lose your memories but we don't."

"Kazuya."

"I didn't want anything to happen to you so I tried to protect you time and again." Eijun saw a tear fall from the older teen's eyes. I love you, which is why I protect you." The thing that Miyuki said shocked him. I saw it over and again how I am killed. My head chopped off."

Suddenly a vision appeared in the brunette's mind. Eijun remembered it clearly when he came late and found those damn scientists holding the heads of his friends. They were able to find their weakness that time.

"I don't want to hear it!" Eijun cried out, now tears wear falling from his face. Miyuki knew he shouldn't have told the brunette but he knew that the brunette would find out sooner or later. He got up and got changed into his clothes. Suddenly the door to their room opened and the others appeared.

"There one thing that you don't remember." Miyuki spoke as he turned back to look at Eijun. You were attached to one person; you would even do anything for that person."

"What are you saying?" Eijun was confused. Miyuki looked like he didn't want to say it so Mei stepped in and said for him. "You killed yourself for that man." Mei didn't like it; nobody in the room liked it.

"I killed myself." Eijun repeated the words.

"That man dragged you to kill yourself so he could have everything." Mei said. Eijun wasn't listing anymore, he grabbed his head and held it close to his kneel, suddenly Eijun's head started to hurt and the brunette stayed silent and didn't move.

"Eijun-kun." Haruichi called out when he noticed the boy had stopped moving. Miyuki was the first to react, he hurried to where Eijun was, he removed his hands from his head and stared into Eijun's eyes, his eyes were blank, like he was looking at nothing.

"Eijun." Miyuki repeated but there was no answer. The boy kept stared at Miyuki but his eyes had no emotions.

"This can't be happening." Miyuki thought. He hugged the brunette, he didn't like this, tears fell down his face.

"This is my fault." Mei said.

"It's not!" Miyuki yelled. I would have said if you didn't."

"We can't stay here any longer." Jun announced. I feel like they are close to finding us."

"We don't want them to find us before we strike." Tetsu said.

"By the way." Kuramochi said staring at Miyuki. It seems your power has grown." Everybody in the room looked at Miyuki shock.

"He did it." Mei said. Your power and Eijun's power are one now."

"Why did this have to happen when he's like this?" Miyuki looked at Eijun he was trying to catch something with his hands but there was nothing there. I'll get you back to normal."

* * *

That night the group moved to another place, this time it was a house that Eijun's grandfather had builded for them. Miyuki didn't think they would end up going back to this place again. Miyuki swore that they didn't need to be hiding in this place but things turned out different. This place was where it all started. When they got inside the house the lights in the house turned on which surprsied the group.

"I didn't think you boys would return here." Everybody saw an old man sitting on one of the couch.

"It' Eijun's grandfather." Kuromachi said. Why are you here?"

"I felt that something was wrong with my grandson." The old man looked at Miyuki who was carrying the brunette in his arms. I was right." The old man got up from the couch and headed to Miyuki and looked at his grandson. He touched the brunette's head.

"This has happened before." He said.

"What do you mean?" Miyuki asked. Is there a way to get him back to normal?" The old man saw the seriouness in Miyuki's eyes, the boy cared for Eijun.

"I don't really know." The old man said. The last time it happened he returned without us doing anything."

"Who is us?" Tetsu asked.

"You boys are just like your parents trying to get into others business." The old laughed. He felt nice seeing the children of those he loved.

"You knew our parents." Miyuki asked.

"I did." The old man said. Those day were peacful and everything was just right."

"Wait a second!" Ryosuke said. You said you knew our parents does that mean you knew us back than also. Everybody was shock by the pinkette's words. The old man nodded his head.

"Sorry." The old man said. I had to keep it a secret, it was a promise to your parents."

"Does that mean that we all met before the hospital?" Jun asked.

"You're correct." The old man nodded. But all you're memories were wiped because I had to keep my promise to keep you boys safe, but I wasn't able to do that." A sad look was on the old man's face.

"I found some information for you guys." The old man said. The enemy is targeting Eijun because if they kill him first you guys won't be reborn again."

"That doesn't makes sense." Haruichi said.

"I agree with you." Ryosuke said. Eijun had died before we did once and still we were reborn."

"Yea, when he dragged him?" Mei spoke softely. He didn't want to say it but it was the truth.

"Chris manage to kill Eijun without laying a hand on him." Everybody was silent even the old man, he knew of it yet he didn't go to battle with them.

"Eijun said you are just like us." Tetsu said. Is that true?"

"Yes." The old man nodded his head in agreement. I have powers but I can't use them well because I'm getting weak."

* * *

Late into the night Miyuki watched as the brunette slept. He looked so peaceful, like there was nothing in the world that would bother him. Miyuki wished that Eijun could have the happiness that he deserves. Miyuki and the rest must have died many times before Eijun, and the brunette was always there to see it. The crule things that was done to them and the brunette couldn't do anything to stop it. Miyuki wished that they all could be happy and live life normal and not deal with these things.

"Why did you betray us, Chris?" Miyuki was the most shock when he found out that Chris was the one giving information about them to the scientist. Chris was somebody that Miyuki used to look after before Eijun showed up and showed him a different light.

"If you try to kill Eijun again I won't hestate to kill you." Miyuki could still see that scene. It was the first life they all had together.

_Mei had just joined the room when they met Eijun and Mei wasn't one to talk to anybody._

_"Why are you playing by yourself?" Eijun surprsied the blond from behind. The brunette had been appearing everyday. It wasn't that Mei didn't like anybody, the fact was he was abit shy._

_"Come join us." Eijun smiled. It's more fun to play together." Eijun pulled the blond to the group and they started to gather into a circle to play a game. Even thou Mei had gotten used to playing with the rest, he had a sad look on his face._

_"Is something wrong?" A worried Eijun asked. He sat beside the blond. The didn't say anything and stay slient. Even thou the blond didn't say anything Eijun still stayed beside Mei._

_"My parent were killed by them." Mei finally spoke. Eijun didn't seemed shock, everybody had their own past and he was one of them too._

_"They kidnapped my mother so father had to go save her." Mei said. He could see the tears that was beginning to form in the blond's eyes. Father told me to hide while he was away, but I wanted to go to so I sneaked out without him noticing. Father had rescused mother but they found me and father tried to save me but ended up getting killed, Mother did the same and that's how I got here."_

_"It's okay." Eijun said. He held the blond in his arms. It's going to fine now." Mei hugged Eijun back, he felt safe in the brunette's arm._

_Mei finally started opening up to Eijun and everybody and the brunette was so happy that everybody got along, until Eijun found it strange that only Chris didn't feel sad about his parents dying for him. The brunette thought that he was holding his feeling in. That's when his fake parents came and took him away from him and it was all Chris's doing._

_"Why did you tell them!" Eijun yelled. A smirk appeared on the older boy's mouth. Did you really think I was one of you guys?" He laughed._

_As they grew up Eijun and everybody were thinking of a way to have a peaceful life when the enemy attacked them without them knowing it, and Chris was the one who was in charge._

_"Didn't think I would find you this soon." He still had that smirk on his face. Eijun's anger rose, this guy wasn't the same person they knew. He was a normal human being, he wasn't like them at all. Chris had tricked them, his parents who are scientist told him to pretend to be friends._

_"Eijun." Everybody called out the brunette's name. Eijun didn't want anything to happen to his family, the one he had grown to love._

_"It's going to be alright." Eijun said. A blade appeared in Eijun's hand, a sharp blade._

_"Are you monster going to kill me?" Chris said. He didn't look like he was scared._

_"No!" Eijun said. The brunette lifted the blade up and stabbed it through himself. Miyuki and the others couldn't believe what was happening, even Chris was shocked. He wasn't expecting the brunette to stab himself._

_"What were you thinking?" Miyuki had tears rolling down his face, as well as the others. Eijun wiped the tears away from Miyuki with his right hand. It's going to be okay." Eijun spoke. Suddenly the brunette closed his eyes and something strange started happening. It felt like the ground was rebuilding it self._

* * *

"That's when it happen." Miyuki said. When Eijun stabbed himself was the time that they realize everything was going to go back to normal, and Eijun wouldn't die. The same thing kept on repeating weather Eijun died first or Miyuki and others did.


	15. Changes

**Title : Circle You**

**Main Pairing : Misawa**

* * *

**Yea, i finsihed another chapter.**

* * *

**doremishine itsuko **

**There won`t be a threesome but maybe i will write for another story. Eijun`s fake parents aren`t his real ones. **

**thanks for review**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Changes**

* * *

The battle that was going happen didn't happen. Miyuki and the others didn't strike since they were worried about the brunette. It had been a month, yet the boy was still the same, looking up at something that wasn't there. It pained Miyuki to see his beloved like this.

"Are you still sleeping?" Miyuki walked to the brunette who was lying on the bed, with his eyes closed. He pressed his lips on Eijun's forehead.

"No matter, what happens I'll protect you?" Miyuki declared.

"Ah, you're back." Haruichi said appearing by the door.

"How was he?" Miyuki asked.

"Still the same." Haruichi replied. The pinkette saw the sad look on the older teen's face. Haruichi knew how sad Miyuki was. After they had finally confessed their love, and now this happens.

"Where the old man?" Miyuki asked. I didn't see him when I came."

"He said he was going into town to get some things." Haruichi replied.

"Oi." Kuramochi appeared at the door, surprising Haruichi.

"Jun-san got some information." Kuramochi walked out the door and Haruichi followed right after. Miyuki looked one last time at the sleeping brunette before exiting the room as well.

Everybody was in the living room. Eijun's grandfather had returned and he was seated beside Jun.

"Let me explain." Jun said. Jun explained to the group that he was in town when he saw Eijun's fake parents; of course they didn't recognize him. Jun walked pass them but he didn't walk pass for no reason, he stole a USB from them. When Jun got home he checked the details. In it, it said they are trying to create more like our kind to kill us near a forest nearby.

"They are crazy." Kuramochi couldn't believe they had guts to do that, making others go after them. They don't want to dirty their own hands."

"How can they make others like us?" That was the question in everybody's mind. Then it clicked, they couldn't do that unless they had some kids they could test it on.

"They are horrible." Haruichi cried.

"They just want to create war." Ryosuke said.

* * *

The brunette was in his room, still fast asleep.

"Where am I?" Eijun thought as he look around him, darkness was all he could see. It was the same place he had been before.

"If you're here that means you found out." A voice called out. Eijun knew that voice, it was his own voice but there was nobody here this time.

"Where are you?" Eijun called out.

"I can't do anything to help you." The voice said. I am you and I have had the same problem long time ago." The other Eijun said.

Eijun tried to run toward the voice but it seemed like the voice was fading away as closer the brunette got to the voice.

"Where are you?" Eijun yelled but this time there was no reply. The voice had vanished completely. Eijun fell down on his kneel. What was he doing here in the darkness again? He wanted to see Miyuki and the others, even his grandfather who he had left, his old friends.

"Kazuya." Eijun cried. Suddenly the brunette heard footsteps coming toward him, his tears stopped when he saw the people in front of him.

"Mom, Dad." Eijun looked surprised when he saw the people he most wanted to see. His real parents, Eijun's could help but start to cry again. His parents were standing in front of him.

"You shouldn't cry." His father said with a grin.

"Like your one to talk." His mother said looking up at her husband. Both parents then turned to stare at their only son. They had a smile on their face, they too were happy to see that their son was alright.

"You can't stay in this darkness." His mother said. If you stay here too long you might not be able to go back."

"Son, you have to go back to them."

"Even if there is bad thing, there is also good time." Eijun's mother hugged her only son. She missed having her son around. She missed how she couldn't raise him like a normal parent would. Eijun's father also gave him a hug tears running down his face. Unlike his wife who was clam the man was crying way too much. He also missed how he wasn't there to support his son when he was needed. After finally pulling away from their son the two adult stood up.

"You need to protect them." Eijun's father said. And tell your grandfather thank you."

"We will always be watching over you." Eijun mother said.

Suddenly Eijun's brown eyes opened wide.

"Mom, Dad." He whispered. I will protect them." He clutched his fist into the air. I won't let anybody die ever again."

Eijun looked around the room and realize he wasn't in the same room he was, but the room was familiar to him.

"Are we in that house?" Eijun thought. Eijun made his way out the door, when he heard voices coming from the living room

"Eijun." Miyuki looked surprised when he saw the brunette. His eyes didn't have a blank in them like before.

"Looks like he's back." Etoku smiled. He was glad to see his grandson was looking well and walking normal.

"I'm sorry to make everybody worry." Eijun said. Miyuki got up and walked to Eijun and just stared at him.

"I'm sorry." Miyuki bowed his head. It's because of what I said."

"No, it's my fault." Mei said as he got up looking guilty.

"It's not anybody's fault." Eijun assured the two boys. Everybody had a smile on their face when they saw the brunette looking just fine.

"About our plans." Eijun spoke. He already knew about what Jun had explained, he heard it inside his mind, even those he was in the darkness.

"You know about it." Jun said surprised.

"Yes." Eijun nodded his head. We won't relie on them." This shocked the whole group, was Eijun saying the right thing, they had gotten some useful information.

"They are trying to lure us in." Eijun said. I know them since they used to be my parents." Eijun didn't think they would use such a trick, turning innocent kids into monsters like them just to get rid of them.

"Then, what are we going to do?" Kuramochi asked.

"I have a plan." The brunette smiled.

"They made a huge mistake taking innocent lives and turning them into something without their consent." Eijun eyes filled with angry. He couldn't forgive such people and he couldn't forgive Chris since he was also behind it and he knew it. He wasn't going to let anybody die ever again; he had to protect them all.

"I'm going to change our destiny." Everybody was surprised at how confident the brunette was. He seemed different then he was different. He was saying things that he would never say.

"What's gotten into you?" Kuramochi asked stretching his head.

"Are you the same person?" Mei asked. He stared into Eijun's eyes. Eijun didn't look away and stared back. Eijun was serious and Mei could tell just by looking into the brunette's eyes.

"Do you remember a game called Circle you?" Eijun spoke. Everybody didn't think they would hear the name of that game. They didn't even know how the brunette knew about it.

"How do you know about that game?" Miyuki asked. Miyuki still had nightmare about that game. It was the game those damn scientists came up with, so they could kill them in the end.

"It's our turn to play it with them." Eijun smiled. That wasn't a smile that Eijun usually has. It was a smile telling them that it's time to take their revenge.

Eijun then turned to look at his grandfather. His grandfather had raised him all by him, trying to protect him from the evil off this word. The old man still felt guilty because Eijun got capture by those scientist and they made him lose memories about his real family.

"I met mom and dad." Eijun said. Eitoku looked surprised, what does that mean?

"What are you talking about?" Eitoku asked confusion was shown on his face, as well as the others.

"I was in darkness but mom and dad saved me." Eijun started explaining what had happened to him. Father said to say thank you." A tear fell from the old man, he couldn't stop the tear.

"That son of mine." He smiled. Eitoke couldn't help but be happy, he wished he could see his son even his daughter-in-law but he knew he couldn't but he still had good memories of them.

* * *

That evening like usual Miyuki and Eijun were in their room. They were lying on the bed. Eijun then remember what had happened before with Miyuki.

"Why are blushing?" Miyuki teased. He loved seeing this side of the brunette, it was cute and only he was able to see it.

"It's your fault." Eijun mumble.

"What did you say?" Miyuki asked. He couldn't heard since it was such a small mumble.

"Nothing." Eijun replied in such a hurry.

"Do you want to do what I did while you were inside your mind?" Miyuki said. I did all kind of things to you."

"What?" Eijun didn't like the sound of that. What the hell did you do to my body?!" Eijun yelled. Angry was rising; he could image the things the older teen had done to him. Miyuki couldn't help but laugh so much from Eijun's words.

"What's so funny?" Eijun asked. He didn't like how Miyuki was laughing at him.

"You thought I did something to your body." Miyuki had tears of laugher coming out. My sides." Hahaha.

Miyuki leaned closer to the older teen and a smirk appearing on his face. "All I did was." Miyuki then kissed the brunette's forehead. A flush of blush appeared on the brunette's face. Eijun's heart was pounding so hard.

"I like it when you look like that." Miyuki grinned. Eijun pushed the older teen away and placed the covers over him.

"This is also cute." Miyuki smiled. He liked seeing the many, differen sides of his beloved. He was going to everything in his power to protect him. What shcok Miyuki was the circle game that Eijun suggusted. He didn't think that the brunette would suggust it. It wasn't a good game but he trusted the younger teen. Miyuki got inside the covers as well, he hugged the brunette from behind.

"I love you." He whispered. The brunette heard the low whisper. His cheeks were burning red, he couldn't believe how casual Miyuki could say those words, unlike him. Eijun had hard time showing how he cared about the older brunette. Eijun loved Miyuki a lot than most people he cared for, it was a different kind of love then his grandfather and the rest. Eijun held Miyuki hands that was around him. He liked being with Miyuki, he liked how everything was nice and peaceful but the brunette knew this wasn't going to last unless they did something about it.

"Why did we even have such powers?" The brunette thought. Why was they born so people would hate him?

Those questoions were always in the brunette's head. There was no answer, his parents didn't have an answer, neither did his grandfather. Who was the one who made them this way?" Eijun didn't know, he wished he knew, he wished he could ask the person who made them this way. Why do people even hate them? They didn't want to kill, it was all those people's fault when they attacked us and to save ourselves we killed them.

Eijun could hear the breathing of Miyuki going in and out. Eijun turned around to see that his lover was asleep.

"He fell asleep fast."

Eijun stared at his beloved. IF they were normal people, they would be happy going out on dates, like a normal couple would. He always dreamed about it. When he was in town, he always saw many couples holding hands, it didn't matter if it was girl or boy. Eijun loved this world but he hated the people that lived in it, those who tried to crush them each and every time.

"I want to be with you forever." Eijun whisper, he cuddled himself to Miyuki and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	16. Betrayal

**Title : Circle You**

**Main Pairin : Misawa**

* * *

******silvertwightgemin**

**thanks for reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Betrayal**

* * *

Shunpei was in a room with many others. They were discussing what they were going to with those monsters. Shunpei didn`t like the way they spoke about Eijun but he couldn`t say anything but in his mind he was angry. The brunette was so gentle that he couldn`t even hurt a fly. Shunpei could still remember the day he met the brunette.

"But?" He thought about the day he met the boy in town. The boy seemed so different from before. What happened to you?"

Suddenly an older male that Shunpei wasn't familiar with entered the room. He's hair looked like he had just came out from a shower, he had green eyes.

"Chirs." Tanba called out. It looked like Tanba was close to the male called Chris. What took you so long?"

"I had some business to attend to and then I had to get a shower."

"I didn't want such details." Tanba said. You're father isn't coming." Tanba didn't see Chris's father around.

"He had some business to attend." Chris replied.

"Like father, like son." Tanba laughed.

"He's no father of mind." Chris thought in his mind.

The meeting was finally over and Chris hurried out.

"Chris." Tanba called out. The brunette turned to Tanba's voice.

"Where you going in a hurry?" Tanba was confused since his friend was acting a bit strange.

"I had something to do." Chris smiled. Chris then notices another boy beside Tanba. Tanba noticed the stare and introduced him.

"This I Sanada Shunpei." Tanba said. Shunpei bowed his head.

"Oh, the new guy." Chris said. Sorry but I'm in a hurry." Chris waved by and rushed out before they could call out to him again.

"He's acting a bit strange." Tanba thought.

* * *

Chris had arrived at his destination. It was deep in the forest, there were eight gravestones by each other. Chris bent down and touched each one of the gravestones.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. He couldn't apologize enough to tell them how he really felt. It was his fault but it was only way. He knew that they were reborn and living their life once again. He really wanted to see them but he couldn't. He had to stop the one person from killing them once again. He knew that they hated him but it was the only way he could convince that man that he was trust worry.

"If you see you guys will probably kill me." He laughed like it was nothing to worry about. He stood up and started heading back. He stopped when he saw the new boy standing there.

"Why are you here?" Chris thought he made sure that nobody followed him. Shunpei took out something from his pocket and showed it to the brunette. It was a picture of Chris and his friends in another time where they lived happy.

"Are you close to Eijun?" Shunpei asked.

"You sound like you know him well as well." Chris said.

"I met him one time." Shunpei explained what had happened and after that he hadn't seen the brunette until just recently.

"I think I know where they are?" Chris thought. But he knew he couldn't let even Shunpei know for the sake of them being safe from harm.

"Can you tell me?" Shunpei asked. How do you know them?"

"Fine." Chris said. It wouldn't harm the boy to know how he met them, I met Eijun when I was a kid." Chris could remember like it was yesterday, in the other times were also the same.

_A brunette had walked into the room where everybody was in. This time was different than the others where everybody was killed. Miyuki was very close to the brunette, he wouldn't leave the brunette's side. Everybody started to get attached to the brunette even Chris. His step-father had told him to pretend to be friends with them, but how could he pretend when he already felt like friends, and he was just like them._

_"Chris, are you feeling okay?" The brunette sat beside Chris when he notices that the older boy was acting strange. Eijun was able to tell right away when something was wrong with another._

_"Well.." Chris didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell everybody but he was afraid. Eijun then took Chris's hand and held them; Eijun's hands were soft and warm. It made the older boy feel warm inside and lift the weight he was hiding go away._

_"You're not alone." Eijun smiled. I'm here and so is everybody." Suddenly the others appeared behind Eijun and smiled. Eijun was right and that's when he felt like they were really like family._

_Chris was with his stepfather and he had order Chris to something that even a little kid would be afraid to do. His father had told him to give pills to them. Chris didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose the friends he had made; he had never met anybody like them before. Chris had it, he didn't want to do it. So he did something he was sure that ruin their friendship. He told Eijun and the rest what was going on. To Chris's surprised they were not angry at all._

_"Thank you for telling us." Eijun smiled. We can't stay here any longer." Everybody agreed with the brunette. Chris didn't want anything to happen either so they snuck out at night using their powers. They didn't think that they would end up killing people while escaping._

_After they had escaped, they tried to be like normal human and live life normal. When they grew up they all joined a school and learned about the human world and the things they do. They even joined the baseball team. It was the happiest time for them all. But everything changed when those scientists that was after them returned and killed everybody one by one. Still even when they died the cycle repeated when they were reborn again. Chris knew he had to change fate so he did something unthinkable and that was betraying his beloved family._

"I want to help Eijun." Shunpei said after Chris had finished telling his tale. I like how he was happy when we played catch. Chirs smiled, he knew that Eijun loved playing baseball. Chris could still remember the times they had joined school and played baseball every day. It was those times that he couldn't forget, they were like humans.

"Are you sure you want to help?" Chris asked.

"I am." Shunpei said with a straight face. He didn't look like he was kidding so Chris took out his hand. Shunpei took the brunette's hand and they shook hands.

"I'm glad to know something here that isn't against us." Chris smiled.

"Does your father know about you?" Shunpei asked.

"He does, but I betrayed my friends so he thinks I will kill them."

Shunpei didn't know how he could help Eijun but he would do anything to see that smile he saw those times that he spend with him. He wanted to be friends with the rest to and understand them all, he hope that they would have a better future then the ones that Chris had mention over and over again.

"I bet its painful living many lives over and over again." Shunpei thought. Shunpei then handed the picture he had to Chris. The older male looked at it, a sad expression appeared on his face. Everybody was smiling on the picture.

"I'll protect you all." He swore.

"Takigawa-san, how come the human race don't get along with people like you and Eijun?"

"It started a long time ago." Chris said. It happened before me or even Eijun were around, our kind killed many humans, later on we changed but the human race wouldn't believe it and attacked us and killed us."

"But, that wasn't you're guy's fault." Shunpei defended.

"That may be true but it was still our kind was the one who strike first." Chris wondered if it was the human race that had these powers, how things would have been."

"Sanada." Chris spoke. I don't sense that you are human." Shunpei was a bit taken back, he didn't think he would be found out this soon.

"I'm surprised." Shunpei smiled. I did a really good job hiding it too."

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm not allowed to say since I have obey the rules."

"What do you mean rules?" Chris didn't understand what the raven ment.

"I'm sorry but I can't explain to you but later I will."

* * *

That evening Eijun was down in the basement, he was looking for a book to read when he found a blue box, he had seen it before. Eijun picked the box up and then placed it on the table and then he opened the led. Inside were pictures of when they were all in high school and were in the baseball club. Eijun took one picture and held it up in the air. Angry rose inside him, he wanted to rip the picture apart but he couldn't.

"If everybody else wasn't in there I would burn these pictures to pieces."

"Eijun." Miyuki called from downstairs. Eijun quickly hid the box when he heard Miyuki's footsteps coming closer.

"Eijun." Miyuki called again.

"What is it?" Eijun replied.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out."

"This late?"

Miyuki started laughing, he knew that the brunette was going make such a confuse face.

"Jun, wanted some milk and he needed now."

"And, why should I go with you?"

"Come on." Miyuki walked closer and grabbed the brunette's hand.

"I don't want to go!" Eijun yelled. It's your problem that Jun even asked you so don't drag me along with you, you idiot!"

Upstairs everybody could hear the argument that was going on down in the basement.

"Those idiots!" Mei was annoyed since he was enjoying relaxing with tea in his hand.

In the end Eijun was dragged out of the house since everybody was annoyed by the noise the two were making so they had to kick them both out.


	17. Time

**Title : Circle You**

**Main Pairing : Misawa**

* * *

**silvertwilightgemin**

**thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Time**

* * *

It was just another day, the group was preparing for their battle to come. When suddenly they heard something fall. Eijun`s eye widen in shock. He quickly ran toward his grandfather`s side.

"Grandpa." Eijun called out, many times. The old man looked up to his grandson, sadness his eyes. He didn't think this was going to happen.

"My time is almost up." He smiled. He didn't seem like he was afraid. He would see his son and daughter-in-law.

"Don't say that!" Eijun begged. The tears were running down the brunette's face. The old man touched Eijun's cheek softly. I won't die yet." He spoke. He's time was up, but before that he had to do something for his grandson and his friends. The old man got up slowly. He couldn't die yet.

"Are you okay?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm fine." He said. But inside he was hurting, the pain was coming to him. He held it up; he didn't want his grandson and his friends to worry about him on such a time. I'm fine." He kept on repeating, convincing the rest he was just fine.

"I guess this is my last time alive." His thought was sad to even himself. He wished he was able to live longer with Eijun and everybody. He wished that everybody was still alive. A smile appeared on the old man.

"Eijun, you will bring back our peace."

That evening when everybody had gone to sleep. The old man went outside to the garden. He knew he wouldn't last and he didn't want anybody to see him die. He didn't want to make Eijun remember how he would die for the rest of his life. He stayed outside until he started vanishing slowly. Eitoku watched as each part of his body started vanishing one by one.

"I'm happy I was able to see my grandson this life." He smiled. Then he completely vanished, leaving his clothes on the grass of the garden.

Eijun felt something was wrong so he woke up. He felt something was wrong with his grandfather.

"What's wrong?" Miyuki asked when the boy suddenly woke up from his sleep.

"Something isn't right." He said as he rushed to the garden where he sense his grandfather. There he saw the clothes his grandfather had been wearing today. He bent down and picked it up.

"Damn it!" He yelled.

"Eijun." Miyuki said from behind the brunette. The brunette held his tears back; he didn't want to cry, not yet. Not until he could save everybody again. That's when he would cry, he won't cry for sadness, instead for happiness.

Eijun turned around and saw the others were there as well.

"Everyone." He said surprised to see them.

"We heard footsteps and checked what it was?" Haruichi said. Then we saw you come out of your room with Miyuki right behind."

"Grandfather is gone." Eijun said. Everybody had a feeling he would be gone, since he did look weak even when he pretended he was just fine.

"Even if he isn't around, he left us something." Mei said holding a blueprint in his hands. This is the way into that building."

"He sure thinks ahead, doesn't he?" Kuramochi said trying to lighten the mood. In turn everybody started to smile.

"Let's not let his death be for nothing." Miyuki said.

"We should get some rest for tomorrow." Tetsu said gesturing everybody to go back to their rooms. Everybody did as they were told. Tomorrow was going to be the big battle.

"Are you nervous?" Miyuki asked the brunette after they had arrived in their room.

"Not really." Eijun replied. The two got back on their bed and lay down. I think I used to be but I lived it so many times I can't be nervous anymore."

Eijun was right about that. They had lived the same lives many times and went to the same battle. But this time would be different since they would be the one attacking the enemy first.

"He's going to be there." Miyuki said. He wasn't happy to meet that traitor again.

"I know." Eijun wasn't either. But no matter what they had to go through with it.

"Let's sleep." Miyuki cuddled closer to the brunette and closed his eyes. He held the boy close, his arms wrapping around the younger boy. He wished this would last forever. He wished that he never had to get out of this bed and be so close to Eijun. He wished for many things, but he could only wish until he really did come true. They had to believe that everything would be the way they had hoped it would be like.

"Goodnight." Eijun whispered as he closed his eyes and drifted up to sleep.

* * *

"What happened to you? Did you get into a fight?" Chris asked looking over Tanba; there were bruises that Chris could see.

"You could say that." Tanba groan."

"What happened?" Chris asked in concern about his friend. Tanba looked back at Chris; he didn't think Chris was the type to care. This was the first time Chris gave concern for Tanba which surprised him.

"Who are you? And what have you done to Chris?"

"It's me." Chris assured the boy. I sometimes do take noticed of others."

"So tell me what happened?" Chris asked.

"I…got into a fight…Tanba started. It was with one of them. Chris knew exactly who Tanba was talking about.

"I bump into one in town and I tried to kill one of them." Tanba said. I was beaten but he didn't kill me." Tanba found it strange, they were supposed to be the enemy so why did he let him live.

"It's strange that I'm still alive."

"They won't kill anybody but the scientists." Chris mumbled. Chris looked at his watch and saw it was time for him to meet up with Shunpei.

"I got to go." Chirs waved goodbye and headed his way.

"You're late." Shunpei said once he saw Chris arrive.

"Sorry." Chris said. I had run into Tanba.

These days Chris and Shunpei met up and talked about what they would do. Chris knew a battle would come soon, like every other life he had seen. He and Shunpei wanted to come with a plan that would save Eijun and the others.

"You look worried." Shunpei said when he noticed the worried look on Chris.

"You could say that." Chris replied.

"What's wrong?" Shunpei asked. It's better if you talk about it with somebody."

"I guess that somebody is you." Chris replied. Chris let out a small sigh and opened his mouth to speak what was bugging him. I'm afraid that they won't forgive me for what I have done."

"I'm sure they will forgive after you tell them everything."

"I don't know." Chris wasn't so sure, he did the same thing over and over. What I did was terrible?"

"You worry to much." Eijun looks like the type that would forgive you."

"That's the problem." Chris said. He knew how Eijun was that made the teen even sadder. Eijun would forgive him but he doesn't know if the others would.

"Try to think positive." Shunpei said. He tried to convince Chris that everything would be fine but Chris still had that gloomy look.

Shunpei didn't think when he came to the human world that he would end up joining a school, not to mention to meet Eijun. It was like fate, and he didn't think the brunette was one of those monsters that the head was talking about. He was told to kill them but he didn't know that Eijun was. Shunpei became friends with the brunette and they grew closer except that night when he found out.

He heard the voices of the heads and others like him to kill Eijun and his friends, but Shunpei couldn't do that. They were running for their lives. They were living like any normal human being, yet the humans despite them like they are something bad. Knowing Eijun, he knew they were not like that.

Shunpei took something from his pocket. He had kept it al this time. He considered Eijun his friend and it always reminded the teen about the brunette.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"I brought this for Eijun and myself." Shunpei said holding the golden key chain. I don't know if he still has his."

"You care about him, as much as I do." Chris replied. But I know who cares about him even more then I and even you."

"Who's that?" Shunpei asked.

"He's the one that tried to save Eijun many times before." I bet he hates me even more then the rest."

"What's his name?"

"Miyuki Kazuya." Chris said. He's the first person that Eijun got to know when he entered that room."

_"They were always together."_

"Can you tell me who you really are?" Chris looked up at the Shunpei.

"I told you that you will have to wait."

"I don't think that I can." Chris said. Shunpei didn't have a choice, it wasn't going harm Chris knowing who he was.

"I'm part angel and devil." Shunpei said. This shocked the boy. My parents died and they never told the higher up that I was part angel and devil.

"I never thought I would meet one." Chris said.

"I'm suppose to get rid of evil because I live in the angel realm but I'm part." Shunpei always hated that he was half, only a few of his friends knew about it. He had power like his father, the devil than his mother who was an angel. The higher up had told him to kill those monsters but inside Shunpei didn't agree. He was sure that everybody could get alone, since his father and mother did.

"That's surprising." Chris said. He never thought he would be meeting someone like Shunpei. Not to mention he's an half angel and devil.

Chris looked outside and saw it was getting late.

"Tomorrow is the battle." Chris said before waving goodbye to Shunpei.

"Yeah." That was all Shunpei said. He was a bit worried about how things would turn out. But he knew one thing he couldn't let Eijun or his family die again.

* * *

The next morning Eijun got up from bed. This day had finally come. He didn't think it would come so soon. He would avenge his parents and everybody who were like him.

"Are you awake?" Miyuki said rubbing his eyes. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside.

"Yea." Eijun replied.

"I won't let you die." Miyuki said.

"Neither will i." Eijun replied.

Miyuki smiled and lean closer and pressed his lips on the brunette. He wasn't going to get a chance to kiss the brunette like this again. He wanted to do it while he could right now. After pulling apart Eijun hugged the older brunette.

"I don't want to die again." Eijun said.

"I know." Miyuki said. He didn't want the same thing happening again. They were ready this time. They had been waiting for this day for a long time. Miyuki wasn't going to see his lover and his friends die in the hands of those damn scientists. Eijun was thinking the same thing.

"Let's get breakfast." Miyuki said. Both of them got out of their bed and headed outside and toward the ktichen, they saw that the others were already there. They had a serious look in his faces. They knew that they couldn't think of this like a child's game. They had to be serious so that they could live.

"We're ready." Kuromachi said. Miyuki and Eijun joined the rest in the kitchen table.

"Yuki."

"Jun."

"Ryosuke."

"Haruuichi."

"Youichi."

"Mei."

Eijun turned to each of his friends. In finally he looked at his lover.

"Kazuya."

"We are ready." They all said in union. They were ready to kick some butt. Miyuki held onto Eijun's hand, he wasn't going to lose his beloved. This time he wouldn't have to deal with losing Eijun. He would use his powers to protect everybody.

"Thank you." Eijun said. He thought he had to say it. He never knew how the battle would turn out, but he knew one thing they were not the same people they were before. They will win and have the peace they deserved.

Everybody ate their breakfast. It might be the last breakfast. After finishing they headed out the door. Eijun stopped and looked back at the building they had been staying at. The rest follow suit.

"Let's go." Eijun said and they started vanishing from the building, their home. If things went well they would return to this place once more.

* * *

**Final battle is happening...**


End file.
